


Just one star warms you, a million keep me cool

by brujadelmar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confinement, M/M, Suicide Simulation, Violence, mentions of illegal activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar
Summary: PROMPT #361: Hybrid au! Mega-billionaire Do Kyungsoo have nothing else he desires, he has power, wealth and fame. Bored with the continuous cycle of his life, a black market merchant offered him a hybrid bird. But it's not an ordinary hybrid bird, it's a Phoenix.





	Just one star warms you, a million keep me cool

The old men say that when Saturn returns to the same point he was at the time of birth, life crashes down. But Kyungsoo’s life never had any crisis. It never had a change, not a single day was different than the way it was planned. He knew what he wanted, how he was supposed to do, he had the strength and the discipline, and, of course, he had the means.

Means as in _money_.

Kyungsoo’s family didn’t have one job, or one area – they were like an octopus. His parent’s marriage was a fusion between two correlated businesses: weapon technology and drugs; to the public eye, security and pharmaceutics, respectively. Kyungsoo had no interest in any of them – or in the actual business: the deal, the negotiation. Kyungsoo had a simple mind, focused in numbers and mathematics. To his luck, his older brother was way better at soft talking; Seungsoo was a people whisperer, a natural politician and surprisingly more photogenic.

To simplify, Kyungsoo is an accountant.

Besides the news, the inside work and the phone calls, nothing could draw his attention. His good results made him an important person and his only request was his privacy. It felt oddly pleasant to walk through the city, the buildings his family owned or simply sit at the table of a random café, silently knowing his power while people around him were completely unaware of his position. It made him feel like a god, invisible but full of possibilities.

Full, an exquisite word. If he was always satisfied, if he never met emptiness, then, did he really understand what fullness meant? He would ask himself a few times, when he had to rest. He didn’t like vacations, he didn’t like clubs or parties, he avoided crowded places and popular gigs. He passively watched the rich people of his age, walking around in expensive clothes, surrounded by paparazzi and being followed by their hybrids and security. Kyungsoo felt strange, different, and this would bring a loneliness he couldn’t hate or love.

“Kyungsoo,” Yixing’s steady voice wakes him up of his thoughts. “Did you hear me?”

Kyungsoo blinks. He is sitting at the divan comfortably, staring at the painted ceiling. Yixing’s office is clean and elegant, but somehow the colors made Kyungsoo restless. He isn’t a big fan of them.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says quietly. “You asked about my coming birthday.”

“And what did it made you think?”

Kyungsoo sighs deeply. He can’t convince himself that he’s not wasting time. He has work to do.

“About my life,” he says.

“That’s quite simple. I’ll ask you to elaborate a better answer.”

“About Saturn,” Kyungsoo answers quickly, distracted.

“The planet?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Yixing sounds amused. Kyungsoo can picture his dimple showing. “Curious. Why? Why Saturn?”

“Because he’s returning.”

“Do you believe in planets’ influence on us? Can Saturn change something?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says resolutely. “But it’s a measure of time.”

“Interesting,” Yixing nods. “And what will happen when Saturn comes?”

“They say it’s a crisis.”

“Are you afraid of that?”

“Not really.”

“And why?”

“Because I don’t think it’s going to happen. Saturn will return and then, keep moving.”

He can hear Yixing’s typing noise. Kyungsoo knows what comes next.

“Seems like we stumbled across that problem again,” the therapist says.

 _Predictable_ , Kyungsoo thinks. Yixing already diagnosed him, no matter what he says. He believes that Kyungsoo has a control problem; he is sure that Kyungsoo can’t face ends and beginnings, too obsessed with stability. Not just being stable, but quiet, restrained… locked in himself. Kyungsoo doesn’t deny it – also, he never thinks badly of his traits. Where Yixing sees a problem, he sees a prerogative.

“I have no problem in my life right now,” Kyungsoo says, bored. “And every catastrophe that may affect my family won’t touch me. I’m prepared for anything.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Yixing says, and his feet – the only part of his body Kyungsoo can see in this position, - swings to an inexistent song. “But what if the crisis come from inside of you?”

“Nothing new comes out of me,” Kyungsoo smiles. “I’m not creative.”

“Ah, so you’re aware of the crisis’ positive meaning? Do you think about crisis as a possibility for creation?”

“I don’t really think about it,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “It’s too complicated.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t like complicated.

He waits for the elevator door to close, but a long arm stops it. It’s Zitao.

“Ah, I’m glad I found you,” he smiles. Kyungsoo smiles back, not because he is polite, but because Zitao is probably one of the most competent people working for his family. He is too much, sometimes – he likes to shine, to expose his money and Kyungsoo is very aware this is a dangerous thing. But at the end of the day, Zitao lives for his work and there’s no other trait that can impress Kyungsoo positively besides dedication.

“Good night,” Zitao bows. “I’m sorry for bothering you out of your office. I know you must be tired after therapy.”

“Good night,” Kyungsoo mirrors him. “No problem. I’m not tired. What happened?”

“Ah, nothing work-related,” he explains, and they stare at the numbers that indicate the floors. Kyungsoo lives in the penthouse. “You brother sent me, actually. He’s stuck in Hong Kong with your mother.”

Kyungsoo frowns.

“Are there problems?”

“Not really, but they can’t be here for your birthday tomorrow,” Zitao says empathetically. His button-up shirt is shining under the pale light. “They know you don’t mind, but I was instructed to do a few things in their absence.”

They reach the penthouse. Zitao is unsure if he should leave the elevator, judging by his face. Kyungsoo gestures him to follow.

“You can come in,” Kyungsoo says while passing his key card through the lock. “Can I offer you a drink?”

“Do you drink, Do-ssi?” Zitao chuckles. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and takes off his jacket. They can play around each other, because they have the same age. Kyungsoo is only few months older than the other man. “I only drink champagne, I doubt you have it.”

“I do,” Kyungsoo says, grinning at his shocked face. “For the guests. I like being prepared.”

Zitao sits in the couch – it’s the red velvet one that his mother gave him. Kyungsoo has few furniture and most of it was given by his family. He only equipped his kitchen, since he hates to ask for delivery. He cooks for himself when he doesn’t have time to eat out. He drops ice cubes into his, almost untouched, steel bucket and carefully places the bottle of champagne inside. When he comes back, Tao is examining a few papers in a sorting file on his crossed legs.

“You’ll have to wait for a while,” Kyungsoo says, nodding towards the bucket. “It’s a quick talk?”

“That’s on you,” Zitao opens his arms in an offering gesture. “It depends if you’re able to cooperate.”

“What do they want from me this time?” Kyungsoo sighs, sitting in the parallel couch; he’s under the main light of the room, facing Zitao, but his eyes always wander to the glass wall. It was the reason he chose this apartment. He had no other consistent reason to leave his parents’ house, but when he found out about the small, quiet place with a heavenly view…

“They want you to leave work early tomorrow,” Zitao blinks one eye. “So, you can come with me and get your present.”

“My present,” he repeats. “What is it?”

Zitao takes a long breath and extends his file so Kyungsoo can take it.

“I’m not sure if you… are informed about our new activities in the… human’s company trade,” he says carefully. “We are having a good year, but unfortunately it doesn’t show in our finances.”

“Human’s company… trade?” Kyungsoo frowns, opening the file. It has a picture of a teenager, half naked, with white hair, tan skin and cat ears. “Ah… you mean hybrids.”

“Yes.”

“I was informed. Since it’s not legal, I’m not responsible for this numbers,” Kyungsoo spits. “I also have no interest in the subject.”

“I know, I know,” Zitao lifts his hands, defending himself. “You don’t have to deal with any part of this kind of negotiation. It’s a black market, but let me tell you, it pays more than cocaine.”

“And I still don’t care,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Can you go straight to the point, please?”

“We’ve dealt with many merchants lately, but your brother has found a special one,” Zitao says, licking his lips. “He and your mother asked me to schedule a meeting… so you can choose your own hybrid.”

Kyungsoo stares at him in silence. Zitao looks slightly tense, but says nothing else. Kyungsoo leaves the couch to pick up two glasses in the kitchen. After opening the bottle like a professional, he pours a generous amount of champagne in both glasses and offers one of them to his visit.

“I need alcohol now,” he explains. Zitao takes the glass with a worried look.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “But your brother told me it’s not optional.”

Kyungsoo is very aware of that. He isn’t a confrontational type of person; he prefers to avoid his family wishes.

“What if I say no?” he asks, walking slowly to the glass wall. He can see the lights of the city, it calms him. “I can’t refuse to put a creature inside my house, now?”

“Your mother insisted,” Zitao says pointedly. “She says she can’t see any difference in your behavior even after two years of therapy.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, “Yixing himself told her I’m not sick.”

“She doesn’t think you’re sick. She thinks you’re lonely.”

Kyungsoo finishes the rest of the champagne in one sip. Maybe if he’s drunk, he will only see the lights.

“I don’t have time or patience to take care of a pet,” Kyungsoo complains. “If I had, I would have a regular dog, not a…”

“These ones are different,” Zitao says in his seductive voice. He’s good at convincing and Kyungsoo knows why his brother choose him to break the news. “They are part of a collection, Kyungsoo. A rare collection. The merchant just made an exception to your brother, since we sold his new acquisitions in security.”

Kyungsoo licks his lips, still staring at the buildings and the night life outside. He didn’t like hybrids. It was just the modern conception of personal slaves – now, mixed with an eugenic drive for adjusting your pet to your need. If you have money, you can ask for the perfect hybrid to take care of your small children, or to decorate your work, alleviate the tense atmosphere. Or, of course, to satisfy your own dirty taste. Kyungsoo gets nauseous.

“What is so special about them?” Kyungsoo mumbles, but he’s not sure if he wants to know.

“Come with me tomorrow,” Zitao says. “If you don’t like anything, I guarantee you I’ll find a nice excuse to tell your family.”

“Let’s see,” Kyungsoo turns, facing the other man. Zitao is drinking slowly, his eyes curiously settled on Kyungsoo, as if he’s seeing through him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is awaken by the alarm ringing. He cooks his breakfast, eats it, clean everything and dresses himself. He checks the time, reads the news in his laptop while the driver takes him to the main building. There’s no difference in his work; he has to check a few taxes, review the individual reports from the different managers and make a few calls. When the day is too quiet, he enjoys watching the Dow Jones trail.

He eats in his table, alone. Few hours later, an office assistant knocks on his door.

“Huang-ssi is waiting in the car,” he warns Kyungsoo. “He asked you to use the back door.”

Kyungsoo leaves the building unannounced. It’s an odd feeling, to be hiding like that; he always did the legal part, even if sometimes that meant close his eyes to few… inaccuracies.

Zitao is the one driving the armored car. He’s in all black, like Kyungsoo, but his clothes are strangely casual. Kyungsoo feels out of the place, in his sports jacket and black jeans, especially when they enter a dangerous neighbor. To his surprise, Zitao keeps driving, almost reaching a rural area.

He stops by a barn. Of course it’s a barn.

“Here,” he says, opening the door. “Let’s go.”

“No security?” Kyungsoo asks.

“He’s a client,” Zitao says simply. “Also, I have a gun… but it’s not for the humans.”

Kyungsoo nods, but he’s not relieved. The barn is big, and its simple appearance is only external. Inside they can see many modern technology: monitors, electronic grades and laptops. A small man greets them and Zitao steps up in front of Kyungsoo.

“Nice to see you again, Five,” Zitao says. “This is Do Kyungsoo, he came for the hybrid.”

The short and round man inspects him. Kyungsoo bows. The man shows a metal detector to them.

“I’ve got a gun with me,” Zitao warns, handling the man his phone. “But no camera.”

Kyungsoo glances at them. Zitao points his head to the man, impatiently; Kyungsoo gives them his own phone, a bit reluctant.

“So, you can kill someone, but you can’t take a picture?” Kyungsoo whispers while they walk. “What kind of place is this?”

“A hybrid costs the same price as a sports car,” Zitao whispers back. “But this is illegal. So, yeah, kill a hybrid and they will take your money. Take a picture and they will kill you.”

They walk for few minutes before the man points to a stair – the first degree is the only visible thing inside of a hole.

“Underground,” the man grunts. Zitao holds Kyungsoo’s hand and goes first. It’s not very dark inside, but the light is weak and focused on the floor. When they finally walk to an illuminated space, Kyungsoo wishes he was still in the dark.

There are many cages – with people in them. Not… people, Kyungsoo thinks. Hybrids. Males, females, children… confined in small blocks. In some of them, one or two; in others, entire groups. They’re all dressed in the same clothes, white shirt and grey sweat pants, like it’s some bedsheet advertising. In one of the cages, a woman, with blood in her pants, hisses at them. Kyungsoo steps back and realizes he’s still holding Zitao’s hand.

“Cute,” Zitao says when Kyungsoo makes a point of letting his hand go. They walk between the cages and then they reach a door. An armed man is guarding it, and he nods when “Five” shows him the keys. It’s a dark room. The three of them walk in before “Five” turns the lights on.

There are three cages this time. Every one of them is made of a thick glass, no bars. Kyungsoo can see a sleeping male hybrid in the first one, alone in his compartment. In the second one, three females are sitting, and they stare at them for a second, before covering their faces. The third one, the closest to Kyungsoo, has two males. They’re the most visible hybrids in the room.

One of them is sitting, the other is standing. They’re using the same clothes as the other hybrids, but they’re clean.

“This is our most precious collection,” Five says, pointing with a finger. “No geneticists involved. No transgenic shit. Real hybrids, a product of nature evolution.”

Kyungsoo can’t really pay attention. He stares at the two males in the glass cage – they’re tall, broad and scary. The one sitting has purple straight hair and a piercing gaze. The one standing is trying to open his eyes; the light must have startled him.

He opens his eyes and stares at the closest person next to him: Kyungsoo.

Even behind the thick glass, Kyungsoo can see this hybrid perfectly. He has bright red hair, big shining eyes and a curious expression.

“… they’re almost human in appearance, as you can see. No visible traits of their animal ancestry,” Five continues. “Most of them were disguised between humans before they were identified as hybrids. I sold two of them to geneticists, but I doubt they can replicate nature’s work.”

The hybrid bends down until he’s at the same eye level than Kyungsoo. Then, he presses his two palms and his nose against the glass. Zitao tenses next to Kyungsoo.

“What is he doing?” Zitao asks. Five turns to them, suddenly noticing the interaction.

“Oh,” Five chuckles. “This is Chanyeol. He’s not afraid of humans. He lived with them for a long time.”

The Hybrid knocks on the glass and then presses his open palm against it many times while looking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo stares back, confused, “What the…?”

“He wants you to do the same,” Five says. “He wants you to touch the glass.”

“Isn’t it dangerous?” Zitao asks carefully, his hand close to his belt.

“No, not at all,” Five says. “The glass is bulletproof and these hybrids aren’t wild.”

Kyungsoo frowns. The hybrid keeps looking at him, his nose smashed against the glass. He has a funny face, Kyungsoo thinks, sighing, before pressing his palm against the glass too. The sooner it was over, the sooner he could forget this.

The Hybrid laughed, excited, turning to the other male in the cage. They exchange words that can’t be heard in the outside. The hybrid aligns his hand to Kyungsoo’s and smiles.

It’s scary how they look like humans.

“I don’t understand,” Kyungsoo says slowly, watching how the hybrid is happy. Zitao seems to be equally confused. Five laughs loudly.

“He thinks you’re cute,” Five says. “Chanyeol likes cute things.”

Zitao burst into laughter and Kyungsoo lets his arm fall, a bit offended. He was, no doubt, more surprised. For a moment, it felt like he was the one in the cage, not the hybrid.

Kyungsoo watched how the hybrid’s eyes crinkle when he smiles.

“What’s so special about him?” Kyungsoo meant them, but he was too focused in that red-haired hybrid.

“I can show you,” Five grins and something about that man’s smiles creeps Kyungsoo. He turns to Zitao and waits until the merchant is busy with the cage opening, so he can whisper:

“Give me the gun,” Kyungsoo is serious. “Discreetly.”

Zitao seems confused, but he does as he’s told. Kyungsoo hold the guns and hides his hand behind his back; the merchant presses a button and the hybrid sitting closes his eyes like he’s sleeping. The red-haired hybrid seems to be dizzy and suddenly, falls in the floor.

“Come on,” Five says, pointing, while the glass cage is being suspended. “They’re unconscious. You can approach them now.”

Kyungsoo and Zitao just need to walk two steps to be in a touching distance to the red-haired hybrid. Kyungsoo squats to watch him closer; he has soft, quite childish features in a such big body. His skin is tanned and he looks like he’s an athlete; he looks completely human and it’s hard for Kyungsoo to imagine him as the common fragile and inoffensive hybrids that walk around with rich people.

“What kind of hybrid is it?” Kyungsoo asks, his hand almost touching the red bright hair. “I would never say he’s an…”

“A bird,” Five mumbles. Kyungsoo looks up and the man is standing next to them. To his surprise, he is holding a sword with both hands, pointing it down, like a stake. “A very rare one.”

“What are…” Zitao starts, but sensing the man’s movement, Kyungsoo reacts fast, uncovering his hand and pointing the gun to the merchant.

They stay like this for a while: Five, with big eyes, shocked and Kyungsoo, pointing the gun at him, frozen and determinate. Zitao is the one who breaks the silence.

“Kyungsoo?” he asks, apprehensive. “What are you doing?”

“What is he doing? Is he going to hurt the hybrid?” Kyungsoo says to Zitao, but his eyes are focused on the man in front of him.

“They’re hybrids,” Zitao sighs. “They will regenerate. Some of them don’t even have blood—”

“Is he going to hurt the hybrid?” Kyungsoo asks again, this time slowly, pausing between the words.

“He’s not going to die,” the merchant says, scared. “I’m doing you a favor, he will be as new as a—”

“So you were going to harm it,” Kyungsoo says quietly. “Put the sword on the floor.”

“Kyungsoo,” Zitao says, exasperated. “Don’t.”

“I will take the hybrid. Isn’t that what you want?” Kyungsoo doesn’t move. “I will take this one. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t approve with my product, then.”

Five and Zitao stare at each other briefly before the merchant drops the sword on the floor. Kyungsoo retreats his arm and Zitao takes the gun back.

“You’re right,” Five says quietly. “So, Chanyeol is all yours now. I’ll call my men to take him to wherever you want.”

“I’m sorry for Kyungsoo’s behavior,” Zitao says, glaring at Kyungsoo. “He’s not used to talk like the other human beings.”

“I’m used to that,” Five snorts. “His family helps me a lot. I won’t be personally offended by his actions… but I rather talk to you about the deal now.”

Kyungsoo watches the two men leaving the room. The hybrids are all looking at him, except for the two unconscious. Kyungsoo feels nauseous, tired – he knows this place will haunt him for a while. He always thought it was a bad idea to create animal hybrids, but it was such a normalized thing in his social circles. Even with the regulation, even with the laws… they weren’t people, sure, but it was still sick to see them in leashes and cages.

“Thanks,” a deep voice says. Kyungsoo looks down. The hybrid is awake, looking back at him.

“What…?” Kyungsoo frowns, and the hybrid blinks an eye before closing them; he must have sensed the three men entering the room. Kyungsoo watches them pick up the hybrid and carry him. Kyungsoo follows them, a bit suspicious after all he saw in that place. The men leave the barn and put the hybrid in the backseat of the car Zitao was driving – now Kyungsoo understands why his coworker was using such a big car.

“Don’t worry about him,” Five voice’s startles Kyungsoo. “I gave Zitao the entire registration. It’s fake, of course; hybrids like Chanyeol can’t be commercialized, but no one is going to cause a problem.”

Kyungsoo nods. He wants to go home and forget everything.

“He’s also very obedient,” Five smiles, showing his bright teeth. “We don’t train them, but we make sure they know about… the rules. If any of our hybrids harm their owner or try to run away, we kill one of the hybrids who are still here. The… disposable ones, of course.”

Kyungsoo looks at the man with disgust, but he can’t say anything. His family deals with this type of people; in the end, so does Kyungsoo. He would be a hypocrite if he complains. Zitao comes and gestures to Kyungsoo; they both seem happier while they’re driving away from the barn.

As they drive back home, Kyungsoo stares at the people in the streets.

“Do you own a hybrid?” he asks, touching the window. It’s raining, and the glass is foggy.

“Yes,” Zitao nods. “A deer.”

“Did you buy it?”

“No,” Zitao says softly. “He was abandoned and hurt. I adopted him. I’m not really sure if he has a chip or anything.”

Of course, registered hybrids would have something like a chip.

“What do you do with your hybrid?” Kyungsoo asks sincerely. He isn’t sure if it’s polite to ask, but now he has a hybrid too – and no idea of what to do.

“Well, I just live with him,” Zitao shrugs. “I didn’t have any intention when I adopted him. He is more like a company.”

“Do you treat him… like… a human?”

“No, I treat him better,” Zitao chuckles. “He’s better than the humans I know. I could kill a person, but I would never harm Luhan.”

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder to the backseat; he can only see the hybrids’ legs and bare feet.

“You don’t have to worry about giving him a purpose,” Zitao says calmly, his eyes on the road. “He’ll have his own preferences, his own tastes, after all. And he’s a grown male, he won’t need much attention. It’s not like you’ll have to feed him and tuck him in. I mean, you’ll have to take care of him, but… like a plant?”

“I don’t know how to take care of a plant,” Kyungsoo says. “What do birds eat?”

“Hybrids eat the same as humans. I guess birds like plants and seeds, but that’s his personal taste,” Zitao laughs. “He’s just like a person, Kyungsoo. Treat him like a friend.”

“I don’t have friends.”

“Well, I heard there are people in YouTube that explains literally everything,” Zitao laughs. “You should try that.”

Kyungsoo stares at the man sleeping in the couch. He takes a sip of his tea and sighs. Instead of waking him up, he cooks his traditional breakfast – for two. He takes everything to the table, picks up his laptop and waits.

Chanyeol sits on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

They stare at each other.

For a long time.

“Hi?” Chanyeol finally says. He’s in the same clothes, barefoot and pale. Kyungsoo nods towards the chair next to him, but the hybrid hesitates.

“Come eat something,” Kyungsoo invites, trying to use his softest voice. “I made porridge for you.”

Chanyeol stands up and walks slowly to the table. He still seems unsure.

“Sit down,” Kyungsoo says, impatient. Chanyeol sits immediately. “Now eat.”

Chanyeol starts in a slow pace, but he finishes in few minutes. Kyungsoo is still eating his own pancakes.

“Are you still hungry?” Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol nods timidly. “Then eat more.”

“Thank you,” he says. “It’s very good… the meal.”

Kyungsoo looks at his own plate. He won’t be able to do small conversation while hungry. Chanyeol eats politely, quiet, but he keeps glancing at Kyungsoo.

“How much is your shoe size?” Kyungsoo asks. “And your dressing size?”

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol blinks. “I just put things on and if they fit, I keep them.”

Kyungsoo frowns.

“Then we have to measure it. You can’t be like this… while here.”

Chanyeol nods, a bit red in the cheeks. Kyungsoo waits for him to finish eating to check his clothes and to compare their feet. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, just does as he is told.

“I will buy a few clothes and shoes today,” Kyungsoo announces, lifting the measure tape. The sound of it retreating makes Chanyeol shiver. “Do you have a preference? Colors? Type?”

“Not really,” he bites his lips. “But can it be… huh big or… baggy? I don’t like being exposed like this.”

The shirt he’s using a few holes and it’s too tight. Kyungsoo does his best to not stare.

“How about the shoes?”

“Huh… just… comfortable?”

Kyungsoo nods in silence. He hates fashion in general, so he likes the hybrid’s lack of taste.

“The remote control is here, next to the laptop,” he points. “The bathroom is at the end of the corridor, there’s food in the fridge, a phone in the kitchen and my bed is in the only room. Feel free to use what you need.”

Chanyeol follows him while he speaks, his eyes curiously chasing new things.

“Hmm… thanks? But… what I’m supposed to do? When you come back?”

“I’ll be back at night. I work all day long, and I will have to buy your things today, so don’t wait for me,” Kyungsoo says carefully. “Do whatever you want, but: don’t break anything, don’t set the house on fire, don’t make a mess and don’t leave. Also, don’t bother me unless it’s important. My number is written next to the phone. Any other questions?” Chanyeol opens his mouth and closes it. Kyungsoo waits.

“Ahnn… so…” he finally asks, a bit concerned. “How should I call you?”

Oh.

Of course. Kyungsoo forgot to introduce himself.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo,” he bows. “I’m not really sure how should we call the type of relationship we have now.”

“I’m Chanyeol!” The hybrid smiles back. “Nor do I. This is new for me too.”

“I guess we should call each other by name,” Kyungsoo decides. “Until then, if anyone asks, you’re my friend.”

Chanyeol beams.

“That’s nice,” Chanyeol says, rubbing his own arms. “Then, that’s all for now. I don’t want to interrupt your routine.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says, not sure of how to say goodbye. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be here,” Chanyeol smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t concentrate on his work. He blames the computer. The computing technician, @____chen is so tired of Kyungsoo’s complains that he actually leaves his hacker cave to help Kyungsoo with the software. He’s a skinny, grin-faced young man, and Kyungsoo feels bad for thinking he would be some ugly nerd.

He fixes the problem within two minutes, clearly mocking the accountant and Kyungsoo doesn’t feel bad anymore.

“Next time just add me on the chat,” he laughs. “I’ll instruct you how to operate this part.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says dryly, staring at the button on the Hogwarts’ shirt the man is using. “Adopt a hybrid?”

“Ah, my bottom?” he smiles. “I volunteer at a hybrid shelter. Are you interested in adoption?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says quickly. “Do you know about hybrids… err… your name…?”

“Jongdae. I work here since last year, by the way,” like Kyungsoo would care. “I know by experience. I have three hybrids myself, so… I’m kind of passionate about them.”

“What kind?”

“Kind?” Jongdae laughs. “If you’re asking about their species, they’re a cat, a bunny and a bear.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo presses his lips together. “I see.”

“Which one is yours?” Jongdae asks smiling. “I mean, you have one or you’ll buy it?”

“I… have one,” he says. “It was… a gift. I don’t know how to… anything.”

Jongdae smiles dies in his face and he shakes his head negatively.

“That’s bad. Hybrids aren’t things. Most families think they’re toys and when they realize hybrids are beings like them, bang! They abandon their own hybrids. It’s a mess. Adoption is the right thing to do, but only when you’re sure of what you’re doing, you know.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you want some help?”

“I would love to.”

Jongdae smiles at his answers and, to Kyungsoo’s shock, sits at his table carelessly.

“Describe your hybrid.”

“Hmmm. He’s a bird? He’s tall,” he shrugs. “Occupies a lot of space.”

“Ah, must be an eagle,” Jongdae smiles. “Birds are the easiest. They don’t mark their territory, no heats and you don’t have to be around them all the time. They’re quite independents, don’t snuggle a lot.”

“What do I have to do?” Kyungsoo asks seriously. Generally, he doesn’t talk to coworkers about things that aren’t work-related, but he’s having a situation. “Can you give me a tip or… instructions?”

“You’re funny… instructions. Ask them, of course,” Jongdae chuckles. “I don’t know much about birds, but I follow this youtuber named Taeyeon, because she has a cat and a bear like me and she has a bird too. I’m pretty sure she has tutorials on how to treat bird hybrids. I guess I know the basics. They like seeds, music and to nestle. They’re a bit messy and loud. Talk a lot.”

“… that’s a nightmare,” Kyungsoo whispers.

“Man, get your shit together. Hybrids are great,” Jongdae pokes Kyungsoo’s forehead. Kyungsoo wishes he could remind the man about the work hierarchy. “The key to any relationship is communication.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Communication will have to wait.

Kyungsoo stares again at Chanyeol in the couch; now, he’s tucked in a thick and fluff blanket, sleeping with his mouth open while the tv is still on. He was watching MTV and by the dishes drying over the sink, he must have cooked something to eat.

Kyungsoo turns the tv off, put the bags silently in the floor and sits in the parallel couch. He bought clothes, shoes, underwear (he just guessed the size) and a soup. He was expecting to find the hybrid awake, but well, birds sleepy early, probably. Kyungsoo makes a mental note to buy a mattress, because the couch is big, but it’s a couch, not a bed.

His brother didn’t call, what means he will ask to see with his own eyes. Kyungsoo can’t look like he’s not putting effort on it.

Kyungsoo takes his bath and goes to bed, setting the alarm on – earlier than the normal.

Chanyeol is already awake when he gets out of his room in the morning. The hybrid is trying on the shoes, looking at the bags. When he realizes Kyungsoo is in the room, he smiles.

“Sorry, I… realized they were for me, because they’re kind of big. I didn’t know if I had to wait for your order to—”

“No orders,” Kyungsoo sighs. He wanted to talk after breakfast, but well… “Listen… Chanyeol. I never had a hybrid. I never wanted to have one. So, you can imagine I’m not familiarized with the social norms about… whatever it is.”

Chanyeol nods slowly.

“I have to keep you, at least for a while, because my family wants me too,” Kyungsoo says. “But I’m not good in… dealing with… well, I expect you to take care of yourself.”

“Yes, that’s good,” Chanyeol says quickly. “I never had an owner myself. I guess we’re on the same page.”

“Good. Now, I want you to tell me what you want, what you like and what you don’t like and maybe tell me what activities you wish to do,” Kyungsoo takes a break before continuing. “Indoors, for a while. I’m not ready to share this situation with other people.”

Chanyeol’s mouth is forming an ‘O’. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he’s speaking clearly for a hybrid to understand.

“I… don’t really want anything now. I’m just glad I left the cage and those bad people,” Chanyeol says quietly. “I was always free to do anything… I never really lived like hybrids do, especially now, after the regulation.”

Chanyeol points to his neck. If he was a registered hybrid he would have a chip, but there’s nothing, just skin – he’s just explaining.

“I guess I will enjoy being home with you? I’ll take this as a new experience. I never lived in a nice place like yours,” he smiles softly. “I like music stuff… and… I would like to have something to play? They took my things when they captured me.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says firmly. “What instruments?”

“Ah, any of them.”

“Any?” Kyungsoo frowns. “Didn’t you play a specific thing before?”

“I’m a bird,” Chanyeol snorts. “Music comes to me naturally. I can reproduce any song just by hearing it.”

“Okay, then. I will buy an instrument for you. Anything else?”

“Can I have… a laptop?” he asks timidly. “Like yours?”

“Do you know how to use it?”

“Yeah, I used few times in PC cafés,” he nods. “I like the apps. I like the information and to write sometimes.”

“I will think about that,” Kyungsoo says. “You can use my television for a while. You can watch movies and listen to any album you want to.”

“I did that today,” he says happily. “It was nice.”

“So, that’s all? Don’t you want to do anything?”

“I do,” Chanyeol looks at his own feet, the red converse seems to fit in perfectly. “Can I cook? I did today, but I haven’t asked for your permission…”

“I told you, you don’t have to. Don’t make a mess, don’t do illegal things and don’t break anything. That’s all.”

“Understood.”

“That’s all you want to do?”

“Yeah, for now. I can’t think of anything else.”

“Good. Now we’re clear, I’ll take a bath and put your things in the bathroom, so you can take a bath too and change your clothes. Put on the slippers and see if they’re comfortable,” Kyungsoo says. “After that, we will eat, and I’ll go to work.”

Kyungsoo follows his routine as always. Chanyeol seems to be smart and while he’s showering, Kyungsoo cooks flatbread, eggs and a few vegetables. He makes a milkshake with grains and cocoa. He’s eating when the hybrid comes in.

Kyungsoo stops chewing; for a moment, he forgets how to eat. Chanyeol is using the new baggy clothes, but even being big and new, they don’t hide the fact he looks like a fucking model. Kyungsoo tried to hide his shock before – he was aware that hybrids tend to look better than humans, for survival (and modified genetics) reasons that makes him disgusted –, but now, seeing Chanyeol like this, wet hair and sleepy face, he wants to punch something.

“Smells good,” he says, but keeps standing. “Can I sit?”

“I told you, you don’t need my permission,” Kyungsoo says, finally regaining some control. “Sit, serve yourself, eat.”

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. He seems a lot bigger, now he’s not dirty and caged. Kyungsoo stares at his broad shoulders, consumed by jealousness.

“Did the slippers fit?”

“Yeah, it’s comfortable. Thank you,” he says. “You’re really nice…”

Kyungsoo feels terribly bad. It’s a weird sensation at his chest that makes his throat dry.

“No problem.”

“Can I ask… things?”

“Things?”

“Yeah, about you.”

“I don’t like that,” Kyungsoo frowns. “But I think we’re supposed to know each other. What do you want to know?”

“Hummm… stuff about you. Like… what do you do, how old are you, what you like to do, things like this,” Chanyeol says, munching, He already ate three flatbreads. “Just… what everybody talks about when they don’t know each other.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Everybody knows who I am. At least the people I talk to.”

“Ah, you’re important, aren’t you,” Chanyeol looks in the direction of the glass wall. The sun is rising in the horizon. “I know people who buy hybrids are rich, but…”

“I’m just an accountant. The money comes from my family,” Kyungsoo says quietly. The milkshake tastes good. “They’re rich, of course.”

“Hummm. And you?”

“About me?”

“Yeah, the stuff I asked about. Talk about you.”

“I just did.”

“You just told me your profession.”

“That’s pretty much everything.”

Chanyeol turns his head to the side, frowning, like he’s inspecting Kyungsoo.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Well, don’t you enjoy anything? Don’t you have a favorite color? And a hobby? A favorite number.”

“I enjoy food,” Kyungsoo lifts the glass. “I like black. I don’t have hobbies. I don’t have a favorite number.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, a bit sad. “I see.”

“Did I disappoint you?” Kyungsoo grins, suddenly amused with the hybrids’ reaction.

“No,” Chanyeol shakes his head, a smile breaking in his lips. “That means you’re a mystery and I love mysteries.”

Kyungsoo snorts and almost spits his flatbread.

“Ah, you’re different when you’re smiling…” Chanyeol whispers.

“What about you?” Kyungsoo says, staring down at his plate, just to avoid thinking about how odd this morning feels. “Can you talk about yourself?”

“Me? Yes, of course,” Chanyeol drinks a sip of his milkshake, and licks his lips. “I used to play the guitar in the streets for a while. I traveled a lot around the world. I know how to speak a few languages, I’m very good at it! I don’t like rude people and I love the morning rain… When it’s really cold, I like hugging and taking naps.”

Kyungsoo is impressed, even if he’s not sure if he’s talking to a person or a character in a dating sim. He has no idea of what to say.

“… okay.”

“I like your house,” he says, suddenly serious. “I’ve seen many human places, but I like this one best.”

“Ah, thank you,” Kyungsoo says politely. “I’m glad.”

“Why can’t you say to your family you don’t want a hybrid?” Chanyeol asks suddenly and he takes Kyungsoo by surprise.

“… I… I’m not sure if you’ll understand,” Kyungsoo says sincerely. It’s just… hybrids don’t have family, they don’t work or… it’ll be hard to explain the situation.

“I’ll try my best to give meaning to your words. My memory is not the best… but I’ve seen many things. I lived for too long this time…” he looks at the glass wall again, his eyes seeming to be lost for a second, then he stares back at Kyungsoo. “So, please, tell me.”

“I don’t have to work. I mean, maybe if… I don’t have to work this hard. I’m the second kid. My family expects me to be more… like a… playboy,” he says slowly, trying to read Chanyeol’s reaction. “Or maybe just a regular guy. They want me to spend money, have fun, date a lot. And I don’t do anything like that.”

“Ah, and this is bad?”

“Yeah, because they think I’m sick. They think I’m crazy,” Kyungsoo says and his voice falters. “They’re trying to find what’s wrong with me, because I don’t like to talk to people or to go out.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol stops eating. “Do you think there’s something wrong with you?”

Kyungsoo stares, speechless.

“Sometimes,” he says, looking down at his hands over the table.

Chanyeol places his hand over Kyungsoo’s. It’s a big, heavy hand, but his touch is gentle.

“I like you.”

Kyungsoo freezes and realizes quietly that he never heard that before in such a sincere tone.

“I’ll have a meeting today,” he says, removing his hand discreetly. “Don’t wait for me. I’ll try to buy what you asked today, but I can’t make promises. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Ok. Leave the dishes, I’ll wash them,” Chanyeol smiles. “Have a nice day.”

Kyungsoo would complain, but he just wants to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s about to leave work when Yixing send a message to cancel the appointment. Kyungsoo sighs deeply in the middle of the corridor. He needs Yixing today – Kyungsoo was distracted at work, anxious and he even bought a guitar in an online shopping. Now, he will use his time to buy a mattress; he doesn’t have anything else to do, anyway. He’s leaving the elevator when he hears his name.

“Oh, hey, Kyungsoo!”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo turns. “Ah, Kim-ssi.”

“Jongdae, my name is Jongdae,” he says, throwing an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He’s using a captain America shirt and scrappy jeans today. “How are you doing with your new hybrid?”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo looks over his shoulders to see if there’s anyone listening. “He’s okay. I’m going to buy a mattress for him now.”

“Ah, so cute,” Jongdae grins. “When are you going to meet my hybrids? We can have a play date.”

“What?” Kyungsoo frowns. “Chanyeol is an adult. No, thank you.”

“Mine are too, except for Jongin, he’s still a teenager,” Jongdae nods. “They need new friends. You should come to my farm.”

“Ah, thank you very much,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “But I need private time with him.”

“Oh,” Jongdae makes a surprised face. “Oh, of course. We don’t want to interrupt you two.”

Kyungsoo takes a moment to realize what he meant.

“Not like that,” Kyungsoo says quickly, ears burning. “Just to get used to him, that’s all.”

“Don’t have to explain, man. I know how hybrids are. I have to lock Minseok every time he has a heat,” Jongdae winks. “Go home!”

Kyungsoo slaps him and the man runs away laughing.

“Brat,” Kyungsoo mumbles. He takes his time while choosing the mattress and goes to the grocery store. When he gets home, Chanyeol is taking a nap, sitting in the couch; the place is hot as hell and there’s some rap playing.

Kyungsoo puts the bags on the table and picks the heater control. The room gets cool and Chanyeol wakes up.

“Ah… cold,” he whispers, blinking. “Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo picks the blanket on the floor and gives it to him.

“Go sleep. The mattress will arrive tomorrow, so you don’t have to sleep here anymore,” he says. Chanyeol is yawning. “Have you eaten? I brought food.”

“Yeah, the soup in the fridge…” he mumbles. “I’m not hungry… Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?” He repeats. “You said you had a meeting, but it’s early.”

“Ah, it was cancelled. Don’t worry, go sleep,” Kyungsoo says firmly this time.

“Good night,” Chanyeol smiles. “It’s good to see you…”

Kyungsoo frowns, watching him lay down, wrapped in the blanket.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing important happens in the next weeks. His family isn’t in town yet, his work is just like any other day and besides Jongdae talking to him sometimes, when he’s working out of home, he can almost forget he has a hybrid.

At home, it’s different. There’s a mattress next to the glass wall, a bunch of papers on the table and drums next to the TV. Kyungsoo bought it and immediately regretted; Chanyeol was okay with the guitar and the keyboard, but he was a mess with the drums.

Also, Kyungsoo isn’t cooking anymore. Chanyeol likes to do it, for some reason.

“I don’t know what’s the name of this dish, but it’s a cake I learned how to cook in… I forgot,” Chanyeol smiles. He forgets things easily and suddenly remember others. “I hope you like it. You like sea food.”

Kyungsoo puts one in his mouth and eats in a slow pace, tasting it.

“It’s delicious,” he nods. Chanyeol smiles happily.

“Ah, thank you. I like the spices you bought yesterday. They’re the best,” Chanyeol says pouring the juice in his glass. “I learned how to play a few songs on the keyboard today. When can I play the drums again?”

“Ask me two weeks from now on,” Kyungsoo says dryly.

“Ah, so mean,” Chanyeol snorts, but he always sounds too fond for Kyungsoo’s taste. “And what about the laptop?”

“I forgot about it,” Kyungsoo makes a face. “I’ll talk to this guy on my work tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is Sunday!” Chanyeol protests, almost pouting. “You said you would help with cutting my hair. And watching the movies I selected.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nods. “I will, after I finish the general balance.”

“That’s nice,” he smiles again. He has a type of smile when he simply keeps his mouth open, tongue showing, like a kid. “You shouldn’t cut yours so often. You would look nice with a longer hair.”

“Not very practical,” Kyungsoo mumbles. Chanyeol pretends to slap him. They finish their meal and Chanyeol doesn’t let Kyungsoo help him with the dishes. Kyungsoo gives up trying to convince him and sits down to read the news. It takes him a while to notice Chanyeol playing the guitar on the floor, right next to his legs.

Kyungsoo looks down at him; the hybrid tends to close his eyes when he’s playing. He also likes to watch the city from above, face touching the glass wall. He’s loud most of the time, except for those times.

The phone rings and startles Chanyeol.

“It’s the building phone,” Kyungsoo gets up and picks it up. “Hello?”

_“Hello, Do-ssi. A man called Zitao is asking for permission to go to your apartment.”_

“Ah, fine,” Kyungsoo says, checking his watch. “Let him in.”

Chanyeol is staring at Kyungsoo with big eyes. Kyungsoo sighs.

“Go to my room,” he says. “A visit is coming.”

Chanyeol nods. He doesn’t seem happy, but he holds his guitar and leaves quietly. Kyungsoo waits at the door. Zitao seems as tired as he is when he comes in.

“I’m really sorry, I know it’s late,” he says, sighing. “Your brother called me today and asked me to hire an events planner. He’s going to throw a birthday party to your mom.”

Kyungsoo waits.

“And he wants you to take your hybrid,” Zitao continues. “It’s at the end of the week.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo answers. He’s too sleepy to think about how terrible that is. “Did you come only to tell me this?”

“No, I came to check on you. How are you doing with him around?”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo says and Zitao is looking in the direction of the mattress. It’s also impossible that he hasn’t noticed the drums. “I’m adjusting better than I thought.”

“Good,” Zitao nods. “And is he being violent or—”

“No, he’s not. Also, I know how to take care of myself. I have a gun too.”

“I know, Kyungsoo, but he’s a big hybrid, a male bird. They’re not the most domestic type.”

Kyungsoo knows that, but, on the other side, Chanyeol is very tired all the time. He acts like everything is too draining for him to fight against it.

“He’s calm,” Kyungsoo assures him. “That’s all?”

“No. The party will be at the summer house, at night. Make sure you and your hybrid look like socializing human beings,” Zitao grins. “And that’s all, Do-ssi.”

Kyungsoo waits for him to leave to call Chanyeol back. Chanyeol doesn’t answer, so he goes to his room. The hybrid is sleeping in his bed, in the corner, as if he’s afraid of occupying a lot of space. Kyungsoo is too tired to do anything else but sleep next to him. He covers them both with the blanket, lays down and stares at the ceiling for a while.

He has to tell Yixing about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Stay still,” Kyungsoo says, holding him in place. Chanyeol is electric today; he woke up Kyungsoo by moving too much in bed. He made a honey mess with the pancakes at breakfast. Now, he is moving while Kyungsoo is trying to cut his hair. “Chanyeol!”

“Sorry,” he says, shaking his legs. “I’ll be good.”

It’s already difficult for Kyungsoo to concentrate while the hybrid is sitting shirtless and wet; he needs at least a standing position to have something to focus on. Chanyeol’s hair is soft, but thick and messy, it’s hard to create a symmetric haircut. Kyungsoo rubs his fingers in the scalp, and a few red strands fall on the floor.

“What do you think?”

Chanyeol looks in the mirror. He looks good with shorter hair, a bit older. Now, Kyungsoo can see clearly the scars he has in the chest and arms. One of them is exactly over his heart and other is visible in his neck. He’s beautiful.

“Ah, I like it,” Chanyeol says, staring at Kyungsoo through the reflex in the mirror. “Thank you.”

“Now, get out. I will sweep here,” Kyungsoo taps his shoulder.

“No, I’ll do it,” Chanyeol stands, trying to hold the other man’s arm. “Go find a nice movie that we can watch. I’ve made a list already.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I insist. Please.”

Chanyeol has an effective puppy face; it’s a mystery how he’s a bird. Maybe he’s lying. Kyungsoo shrugs, shaking his head. He puts a 007 movie, a classic from the 90’s on the TV and waits. Chanyeol dresses himself in a jumper before sitting next to him.

When the sun goes down on the glass wall, Kyungsoo looks down at where Chanyeol is lying. He seems sleepy, but he’s no doubt watching the movie. This is probably the oddest Sunday Kyungsoo ever had.

_“… How can you say you’re out of money when you have two beautiful hybrids with you?” James Bond says to the villain, sitting at a poker table. “If you had any dignity, you would bet them.”_

The villain hesitates. The tiger hybrid, a grown female with big breast exposed in her tiny dress, is using an expensive jewel, and that’s what Bond needs to get the code he wants. The villain gets pressured by the men sitting at table with them and pushes the hybrid against the table. The hybrid makes a pained face.

_“Of course. They don’t cost more than any ring in my fingers, but if you want something to warm your bed…”_

Kyungsoo watches how Chanyeol’s mouth twists.

“Do you want to watch another movie?” Kyungsoo suggests.

“No, I guess I want to sleep,” Chanyeol says. “I feel kind of tired.”

Kyungsoo nods, picking the remote control. Chanyeol stands with difficulty and walks to his mattress.

“You can sleep in my bed if you want to,” Kyungsoo says. “I will work for a while.”

Chanyeol smiles sleepily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s coffee is really hot and the window next to his table is foggy. Kyungsoo moves the mug to the other side and stares at the sight, even if it’s obfuscated.

“Do Kyungsoo, eating with the mortals,” Jongdae sits at the table, making it shake. Kyungsoo turns slowly. “I can’t believe my eyes. Are you sick?”

Kyungsoo points to the brownies on his plate.

“Chanyeol wants one of these,” he says, distracted. “I came down to buy them for him and bought a coffee too. I had never seen this part of the building.”

“Humm, that’s nice, huh? Good to hear it,” Jongdae nods, smiling stupidly. His plate is full of muffins and cereal bars. His coffee isn’t an expresso like Kyungsoo’s, but a big one with cinnamon sprinkled on it. “How are you two doing?”

“Great,” Kyungsoo answers simply. He’s not lying, after all. Chanyeol doesn’t ask for much and his bare presence makes the place feels differently. There’s always some song, a drink or a small noise surrounding Kyungsoo lately. They also like to play cards, sometimes. “I wanted to talk to you about that.”

“Huht?!” Jongdae emits a sound while munching; it seems to be “what?”

“He wants a laptop, but I’m worried,” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t know if he’s ready for that type of tool, yet.”

“Ah, we have laptops for hybrids. They collect the information, regulate the sites and restrict the use,” Jongdae says, nodding. “Are you two doing something tonight? I can take you to my place.”

“I have to buy him a suit. Can we go tomorrow?”

“Done,” Jongdae winks.

When Kyungsoo leaves work, he waits inside the car until Chanyeol leaves home. The hybrid is using his casual clothes, and no one would tell he’s not a human. He seems to be in a good mood when he sits in the passenger seat. He gets even happier when Kyungsoo gives him the brownies.

His smile only disappears when they have to enter the store. Chanyeol shrinks in size – but that gives Kyungsoo the opportunity to wipe his mouth clean. Chanyeol reacts like he’s being slapped.

“Calm down,” Kyungsoo snorts. “They’re just regular people.”

“I don’t like human places…” he says, biting his lip. “Can I wait outside?”

“No, you have to try the suit on. And you’ll have to let people touch you, to adjust it.”

Chanyeol pouts the whole time.

“You’re quite tall,” the tailor says, inspecting the hybrid’s body. “We have to put some layers and a long-length tie.”

“Did you like any of them?” Kyungsoo asks carefully. Chanyeol is still pouting, but he points to a striped blue one next to him.

“This is a three-button jacket. We recommend two buttons for big men,” the tailor says, fidgeting with the metric tape. “Also, no vertical stripes or you will look like a clown.”

Kyungsoo stares at the tailor – the man has no idea that Chanyeol is a hybrid.

“Just give him whatever he wants,” Kyungsoo says. “He doesn’t have to look good if he doesn’t want to. He just has to use a suit.”

Chanyeol nods eagerly. The man sighs.

“Well, it’s your man, not mine,” the tailor mumbles. “Follow me, honey.”

Chanyeol hesitates, but Kyungsoo rises an eyebrow in a silent order and then, he goes after the other man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol eats the rest of the brownies in the way home, face resting in the window of the car. Kyungsoo drives in silence, his mind full of noises. There’s a song playing on the radio, a quiet, calm song and Kyungsoo feels relaxed for the first time in many years.

“I like this city,” Chanyeol says suddenly. “I wish I was born here.”

“Where do you came from?”

“No idea,” he says, licking his lips. “But I love this place. I wish I could wander around.”

“Do you want to? I can drive you around.”

Chanyeol fingers touch the glass of the window. He looks reflexive.

“Okay. Thank you, Kyungsoo,” he whispers. “You are…”

He never finishes the sentence, his shining eyes watching the lights and the people. Kyungsoo stops next to a public performance so he can watch better. Chanyeol finger’s move to their song, and Kyungsoo realizes he’s playing just by listening to it.

When they get home, Chanyeol sleeps next to him again. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae laughs hard when he sees Chanyeol standing. He laughs so hard he has to sit down.

“What’s so funny?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo. “Is it my sweater?”

It’s Christmas themed and Kyungsoo had it for years in his closet, but it looked like a dress on him. Jongdae wipes his eyes, still smiling.

“Ah, this is hilarious,” he finally says. “If you asked me, I would say Kyungsoo is the hybrid.”

“Ignore him,” Kyungsoo says. “He thinks he’s funny, but he’s not.”

“Don’t ignore me,” Jongdae says dramatically, shaking the keys. “I’m about to show you my favorite room in the house.”

“Didn’t you live in a farm?” Kyungsoo asks, looking around. They’re in what looks like an abandoned shed. At least there’s no one to see them. Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo’s wrist.

“Yeah, I do. But I need a place to keep the things away from my hybrids,” he opens the door carefully. “They’re a bunch of thieves. Junmyeon is a mess, Minseok hides things and Jongin destroys everything.”

“Can I meet them?” Chanyeol asks in a hopeful tone. “One day.”

“Maybe one day,” Kyungsoo answers absently. He is too busy absorbing the visual information – the room is full of stuff. Clothes, food, toys, books, wheels, bags… Kyungsoo picks up a diaper on the floor. “How old are these hybrids?”

“Huh? Ah, this was from Jongin. I adopted him as a baby, a few years ago. He’s a teenager now,” Jongdae says, but he’s not paying attention at the other two; instead, he picks up a big box. “Bears take a long time to mature. I think he’s been with me for five years or more.”

Kyungsoo frowns. Jongdae shows him a small laptop.

“I knew it was here,” he smiles. “That’s your hybrid laptop, Chanyeol. Make a good use of it. I designed it myself.”

“Why is it a hybrid laptop?” Chanyeol asks suspiciously, but takes the laptop anyway.

“Because it stops you from commiting a virtual crime,” Kyungsoo says dryly. “Which is what I’m afraid of.”

“Don’t worry, you can watch porn in this, if it’s what you want,” Jongdae grins.

“No, it’s not,” Chanyeol shakes his head; his ears are pink. “I was just afraid it’ll be like… for children or something.”

“Not really,” Jongdae assures him. “Minseok used these for years, but now he only cares about books and cute vintage notebooks.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol bows. Kyungsoo is just appreciating how easily he can talk to people in the right environment. Chanyeol is suspicious of humans, but he’s very sociable – way more than Kyungsoo.

They sleep in the same bed again that night, because Chanyeol makes Kyungsoo watch funny videos with him. He knows how to use the internet better than Kyungsoo; even social media. His online name in most of them is @loey_61.

“Why “61”?” Kyungsoo asks, looking up and pressing his face deeper into the pillow. “Random number?”

“My favorite year,” he says, smiling. Kyungsoo’s bed is big enough to fit him, but he curls his body anyway. “I visited nice places with Yifan and I played in a big festival. They didn’t know I was a hybrid, of course. It was… different back then. I went to the movies for the first time. I don’t remember the name of the movie, but it was about a beautiful girl who worked in a strip tease club.”

Kyungsoo just stares at him quietly. Chanyeol moves the hair out of Kyungsoo’s eyes gently.

“Your hair looks nice. I’m glad you decided not to cut it,” Chanyeol mumbles. Kyungsoo isn’t hearing.

“Are you telling me you were alive in 1961?” Kyungsoo finally speaks. He can’t see a single crinkle in Chanyeol’s face. “Are you serious?”

“If it bothers you, I can say it’s a joke,” he says quietly, staring at Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo feels his chest contract, and he can’t breathe correctly. “I don’t mind. I… about you…”

“Let’s sleep,” he says, just to break the odd atmosphere. Chanyeol doesn’t leave the bed and he doesn’t complain about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing’s office isn’t that clean anymore. The therapist is coughing inside of thick sweaters and he asks politely for some distance.

“Sorry. I got very sick this week,” he explains. He’s a bit pale, but he’s still attractive and kind. “I hope you don’t mind the noises.”

“No,” Kyungsoo assures him, sitting down. “But are you okay enough to work today?”

“Yes, I am, thank you for asking,” Yixing smiles. “You look different today, all dressed up like that.”

Kyungsoo stares down at his own suit.

“My mother’s birthday party. I will go after I leave this session,” Kyungsoo says, and he lays down to get more comfortable. He hears Yixing picking up his notebook.

For some reason, during the entire hour, Kyungsoo doesn’t say a word about Chanyeol. Yixing suspects, asks if he’s seeing someone, but Kyungsoo feels like it’s too private to share. Somehow, it seems like Chanyeol lives inside of him.

A security guy comes to pick him up. Chanyeol is in the car already. They sit together in the backseat and Kyungsoo scents his own perfume on the hybrid.

“I’m anxious,” Chanyeol confesses. “I’ve never been to a party where people know who I am.”

“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo holds his hand – Chanyeol’s hand is always warm. “Don’t leave my side.”

The way to the beach house is long, but Kyungsoo is content. Chanyeol sing songs, tell jokes to lighten up the mood. Kyungsoo’s heart is beating fast in his chest and he was never this excited to… to do anything.

He smiles quietly and worries about nothing.

The party isn’t big – his family have always been discreet, a survival trait –, but expensive cars are parked and there are at least ten men guarding the house. No one questions about Chanyeol; he walks close to Kyungsoo and he seems tranquil. Kyungsoo has to talk to a few familiar people before finding his brother and his mother, sitting at the main table.

“This is Chanyeol,” he introduces the hybrid after he does the small talk. "I guess you should meet him, after all he was a gift from you.”

His mother looks at the hybrid curiously. She seems satisfied.

“Are you okay with this?” she asks. “I told your brother that you wouldn’t accept.”

“We’re fine,” Kyungsoo nods. “Chanyeol is living with me since my birthday. He’s a good company.”

Chanyeol nods too, his hands together in front of his body like a kid.

“Nice to meet you,” he says timidly. “It’s an honor.”

“He looks like a good investment,” his brother says. “You don’t need a security man anymore, I guess.”

Chanyeol laughs, but he is obviously confused. Kyungsoo’s family doesn’t pay much attention to him, after all, he’s a hybrid. Soon they start talking about the Hongkong business and the unexpected problems in the negotiation.

Chanyeol sits next to Kyungsoo and just listens; he was never this quiet before.

“Do you want to go outside?” Kyungsoo asks him. They’ve been sitting for an hour, and the conversation is boring as ever.

“Yes, please,” he says. They excuse themselves and Kyungsoo guides him to the garden. The illumination comes mainly from the font and the pool, but the lights inside are strong enough to make them see the way.

Kyungsoo stops walking and Chanyeol does the same. The night sky is clear and shows the waxing moon.

“What do you think? About the party,” Kyungsoo asks, a bit nervous after Chanyeol’s silence. “Do you like it?”

“I liked the food,” he smiles. “I think everything is too expensive. I don’t like that.”

“Yes.”

“And your family… doesn’t look like a family. Not that I had one, but…”

“I understand what you say,” Kyungsoo nods. “We… are very… different from each other… in my family.”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol says, staring at his feet. “I’m glad you’re the one taking care of me.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Kyungsoo touches his arm. “Soon, I will convince them I’m fine and then I’ll let you go. You don’t have to be a—"

Chanyeol turns to him, shocked. Kyungsoo stops talking.

“What?” Chanyeol mumbles. “You’re… You’re not keeping me?”

“No. You’re not a thing,” Kyungsoo frowns. “Eventually I will find a way to set you free. You’re used to it, aren’t you? You can live on your own. You don’t have to worry about money, of course I’ll—”

“No, I don’t worry about money,” Chanyeol turns completely to Kyungsoo, staring. “I never did. Money is a human thing. But I don’t want to leave. I want to stay by your side.”

“What?” Kyungsoo laughs, but he’s deadly confused. “I don’t understand. Do you want to live locked? I don’t even have time for you.”

“I don’t mind,” Chanyeol says harshly and he hold Kyungsoo’s elbows carefully, breaking the distance between their bodies. “I want to be with you. I’ve been free my whole life, I’ve seen many things, there’s nothing outside I want… I want you.”

“What? Chanyeol, what are you saying?” Kyungsoo mumbles, looking up; Chanyeol is too serious. “You can’t—”

It was obvious what would happen, but Kyungsoo still gets surprised when Chanyeol kisses him – a strong kiss, that Kyungsoo couldn’t escape, locked in his arms. Kyungsoo tries to push him, but his arms are trapped between their bodies, and he doesn’t find the necessary strength to fight back after being kissed like that. He gasps, helpless, and he gives the space for Chanyeol to deepen the kiss. The music, the lights, the entire party disappears.

When Kyungsoo can see again, he’s looking up to the stars; he thinks casually that the sky is looking beautiful like that, different from his apartment, from behind the glass wall.

“I want you so much,” he hears. He blinks, confused and he realizes he’s still in the garden, still in Chanyeol’s arms. The hybrid is kissing his neck and Kyungsoo tries to push him away.

“Chanyeol, stop,” he says firmly. “Stop it, right now.”

Reluctantly, Chanyeol let go of the embrace. He looks hurt and embarrassed at the same time.  
“I’m sorry…” he says. “I just… I was scared I couldn’t do that… after you…”

“Don’t do that again,” Kyungsoo says, avoiding his eyes. His entire body is burning. “I… Don’t do that… ever again.”

“Why not?” Chanyeol asks, exasperated. “Isn’t this what people do? I want to kiss you… and I think you want to kiss me too.”

“I… this isn’t the reason I’m having you with me,” Kyungsoo says, deeply embarrassed. He thought he could hide better what he felt. “You don’t have to do anything to make me keep you.”

“I want you,” he says. Kyungsoo isn’t looking at his face, but his voice sounds like he’s about to cry. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“You don’t know what you want. You’ve only been with me for barely—”

“First, fuck you,” Chanyeol interrupts him, angry. That makes Kyungsoo look at him. “I’m perfectly capable of knowing what I want. Second, fuck you again. I don’t care how you humans decide when it’s enough to a person be sure of their feelings. I’ve been living for a long time; I knew I wanted you since I saw you. I know myself. I know myself better than you know yourself.”

Kyungsoo is speechless. He blinks, refusing to accept he was defeated.

“I… don’t… this is very wrong,” Kyungsoo shakes his head and tries to walk back. Chanyeol holds him close again. “Don’t. Don’t do this.”

“I’m not asking much,” Chanyeol says quietly, pressing their foreheads together. “I just really want us to be together. I’m old, Kyungsoo. I don’t know for how long I’ll keep my memories. I’m losing my energy, my voice… but I can’t lose you. You’re a good thing in a long line of pain. Please, be mine.”

Kyungsoo wants to laugh. It’s a completely absurd situation. He has no idea how he ended up like this. He can feel Chanyeol’s hot breathing in his face and he feels powerless.

“Stop,” he asks. “Not here. Let’s discuss this at home.”

“Fine,” Chanyeol says quietly. “Let’s go home.”

Kyungsoo dismiss the security and drives himself. They don’t exchange words; Kyungsoo drives and Chanyeol rests his face against the window. Once in a while, Kyungsoo glances at him. In the elevator, Chanyeol tries to hold Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo crosses his arms and looks at the door.

They get inside of the apartment, but the words are still missing. They stare at each other, standing, waiting.

“I don’t want us to have this conversation again,” Kyungsoo tries. “So, let’s finish this, okay?”

Chanyeol nods. His arms are crossed, and he’s not looking at Kyungsoo.

“I like you,” Kyungsoo says sincerely. “But I don’t want this type of relationship. I’m good on my own. And I don’t agree with having a hybrid as… a… well.”

“So, it’s because I’m a hybrid,” he says and he presses his lips together for a while. “If I were a human like you, then it would be okay?”

“Chanyeol…”

“Can you answer me?”

“It’s not just because of… I don’t want to. That’s all,” he spits. “I shouldn’t have to explain further.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I apologize,” Chanyeol says quietly. “I… I shouldn’t have gone this further. You don’t see me as someone like you and even if you did, you don’t let people get close. I’m sorry for trying.”

“What are—”

“I just want you to know,” he says quickly, now staring at Kyungsoo firmly. “That I love you and it’s a genuine feeling, no matter what you think. I want to spend time with you. It’s true. But if that makes you uncomfortable, I won’t pressure you into anything.”

Kyungsoo lets out a deep sight. Chanyeol lets his arms fall and closes his eyes. Kyungsoo walks out, goes straight to the bathroom and closes the door. He stares at himself in the mirror. Why does this type of feeling scares him so much? Maybe his family is right. Maybe there’s something fundamentally wrong with him. Kyungsoo washes his face and leaves the bathroom. He shouldn’t hide.

Chanyeol is sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees, hands close to his face. He’s holding something. When he looks at Kyungsoo, sitting straight again, Kyungsoo can see what it is.

It’s his gun.

“Chanyeol,” he asks, his heart beating faster. “Where did you find this?”

“Under your bed,” he says quietly. “I’m sorry for taking it. Don’t worry—”

“What are you going to do?” Kyungsoo asks, frozen.

Chanyeol looks at the gun in his hand; it’s loaded, and his index finger caresses the trigger.

“There’s a hybrid orphanage somewhere in this city, it must be easy to find,” he says peacefully, but his eyes are sad. “You can drop me there, if you want to. I bet they’re nice people.”

“What are you saying?” Kyungsoo takes a step forward, but Chanyeol glares and he freezes again. “Chanyeol, put the gun down.”

“I’m old, weak and… full of bad memories. Even like that, there’s no way I’m going to forget you if you drop me. You’re the only person I wanted like this in this life,” his eyes are teary. “It’s been too long and I rather forget everything than deal with a heartbreak after all this time.”

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo has never been this scared in his life. He can hear his own heart beating. “Don’t…”

“If you see Yifan again, you know, the other hybrid, tell him where I am. He raised me before, he’ll know what to do,” Chanyeol lifts his arm and leans the gun near to his head. By the angle, if he shoots, he’s dead in the best scenario. “I hope I remember you in the next life. I really, really like you.”

Kyungsoo can’t wait anymore and runs to him; it’s ineffective. The sound of the shot doesn’t stop him, but the explosion that follows it does. Kyungsoo’s body is pushed against the wall, and he needs a moment to acknowledge the fire in the room. He lifts his arms to protect his face and watches, with no reaction, the way Chanyeol’s body is consumed by the flames. The couch burns and the fire alarm rings; the fire sprinkles start shooting water everywhere. Kyungsoo is still unmovable under the water flow, watching the fire consume everything it can in his way. A long burning feather escapes the fire and when it reaches the floor, Kyungsoo can see how it isn’t being reduced to dust.

The phone rings. Kyungsoo answers it numbly.

_“Sorry, Do-ssi. The fire detector is ringing here. There’s a fire in your place?”_

The water extinguished the fire in the couch. The place where Chanyeol was sitting on is now just a mess of wet feathers.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says. “But it’s over. Don’t worry.”

Kyungsoo spends at least five minutes standing, distracted. The, he walks carefully to the burned couch. He touches the top of the pile of feathers. He sighs. This can’t be truth. Chanyeol can’t just explode and disappear.

Someone has to explain this to him. Maybe… Kyungsoo turns to pick his phone, but a sound interrupts him.

It’s a cry.

A _baby’s_ cry.

Kyungsoo turns again to the pile of feathers and carefully, takes one by one. Something is crying inside of it. When Kyungsoo has removed enough, he finally sees what it is.

 _It is_ a baby. A fat, round, naked baby.

  
The baby stares at him and stops crying; he has big, familiar eyes.

“Well,” he sighs. Yixing would love to hear about this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stops the car when he sees the familiar figure waving. Almost an hour driving in a strange road, the GPS helped him, but his desperation was the key to arrive the destination. He looks at the passenger’s side. The baby is sleeping. He loved the car’s swing and he fell asleep after two minutes of drive.

Jongdae knocks on the window, and Kyungsoo rolls it down.

“Ah, so you found the place,” he smiles, happily. Kyungsoo asks himself how someone can be peaceful so late at night. “Any trouble in the way?”

“No,” Kyungsoo sighs.

“What a bad mood! I was the one who was sleeping, you know,” he chuckles, leaning in the car. “So, what’s this big problem that can’t wait?”

Kyungsoo points to the passenger seat.

“Oh, a baby?” He frowns. “Is it yours?”

“It’s Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says.

“Chanyeol? Your hybrid? He has a kid?”

“No. It’s him,” Kyungsoo presses his hand against his face and rubs it. “The baby. It’s him.”

“Whaaaaaaat?” Jongdae screeches, running to the other side of the car. Kyungsoo already regrets his decision. Jongdae opens the door and carefully picks the baby. “How… what the hell. It looks like him. Is this a prank?”

“Ah, I wish it was a prank,” Kyungsoo laughs. “But it isn’t.”

“What kind of hybrid turns into a baby?” Jongdae asks, amused, rocking the baby in his arms. “Ah, so cute.”

“I’m not an expert, but…” Kyungsoo sighs again, staring at nowhere. “I guess there’s one only species that would put a bullet in their head, explode in fire and then become a baby from their dust.”

Jongdae stops moving.

“Fuck. He… he did that? Kyungsoo. Where did you find Chanyeol?”

“Black market,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“Disappointed, but not surprised,” Jongdae shakes his head and then looks at Chanyeol. “I guess we have a little phoenix here. You’re a rare baby, aren’t you? Your horrible tutor was mean to you, wasn’t he?”

“I need help,” Kyungsoo says.

“Come inside,” Jongdae says. “You’ll have to spend the night or… the day. I don’t know. Follow me.”

Kyungsoo leaves the car, looking around. It’s a big place. A huge green house, a big garden and even more space he can’t see because it’s too dark. He walks behind Jongdae and looks at the main door, surrounded by flowers. Jongdae knocks on the door with his elbow, because he’s still holding a sleepy Chanyeol.

“Hello,” a hybrid opens the door. He has obvious white bunny ears, like the playboy’s female hybrids. Kyungsoo can’t help but to think about the purpose he was made. He isn’t tall, but he’s stunning; a bit too pale and chubby-faced. “Oh, what is that?”

“A cute baby bird,” Jongdae smiles. “Go see with Minseok where he put Jongin’s things. I bet we still have few baby stuff.”

“Okay,” the hybrid nods. “What about the human?”

“Ah, this is Kyungsoo. He’s my coworker, an accountant,” Jongdae snorts. “He’s also a boss, but he’s here as a friend.”

“Ah, nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. I’m Junmyeon.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo bows. They enter the house and it’s even more cozy. Nothing is fancy or expensive. Actually, the place is quite simple, few furniture and old painted walls. A big wood table is in the center and there are many portraits hanging on the wall.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Jongdae says. Kyungsoo sits in a small couch. He’s alone for a long time, until a cat hybrid walks in.

“… I put the crib in the barn, I told you. Go pick—” he stops talking, staring at Kyungsoo. “Hello.”

“Hello. I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

“Ah, of course, the human,” the hybrid grins. “You smell like smoke. I guess you witnessed the entire thing, didn’t you?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” Minseok says softly. He has sharp eyes and his ears’ color matches his brown hair. “Junmyeon is feeding him. You can take the guest room upstairs, you look tired. We can talk tomorrow.”

“… And about Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling the anxiousness in his bones. The image of him with a gun to his head can’t leave Kyungsoo’s mind.

“Ah, we raised Nini by our own,” Minseok laughs. “Don’t worry about your baby. He’ll be fine, I told you. The worst part is over.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up in a weird, soft bed. He rubs his eyes and looks around. He’s in a room with lots of boxes and clothes. He sits up in bed and looks down; he’s wearing a button-up shirt, pants and socks.

The memory of Chanyeol blowing his head off with a gun hits him.

Kyungsoo jumps out of the bed and walks until he finds someone. He runs into Junmyeon; he’s wearing an apron and holding a pan.

“Hello, good morning,” he smiles. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did,” Kyungsoo says quickly. “Where’s Chanyeol?”

“In the kitchen. Jongin is feeding—” Junmyeon points and Kyungsoo doesn’t wait. He walks into the door and finds a boy holding the baby. He’s holding a tiny spoon and smiling. Chanyeol is smiling too and moving his arms, happy.

“…Hi,” the boy says. He’s a tanned, skinny boy.

“Hi. I’m Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo says. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, but he’s really hungry,” the boy smiles down at the baby. “He’s cute. He doesn’t have any hair, you know, cause birds only develop hair in their second week. Which color is his hair?”

“Red.”

“Of course,” the boy snorts. “Ah, I’m Jongin.”

“Nice to meet you, Jongin.”

“I don’t like humans,” Jongin says quietly. “But you’re cute.”

Kyungsoo frowns.

“Don’t say bad things to him, Nini. He’s our guest now,” Junmyeon warns him, standing next to Kyungsoo. “Sorry, Do-ssi. He’s in a difficult phase. I can’t teach him how to be polite, apparently. Bears don’t like these things. They get aggressive.”

“Okay…” Kyungsoo mumbles. Chanyeol seems to be okay, so Kyungsoo is too. “Why does he looks so big today?”

“You mean the baby?” Junmyeon asks. “Oh, in two weeks he will be crawling around the house. In a month or two, talking and walking. Birds mature really fast.”

“He’s smart,” Jongin laughs. “He likes peek-a-boo, too. Taeyeon says that baby birds scream a lot when they learn how to talk.”

“Amazing,” Junmyeon shakes his head. “Do-ssi, I think you should talk to Jongdae. He’ll leave for work after the breakfast. He’s in the garden.”

Kyungsoo takes a last look at Chanyeol and leaves. The garden is huge, and Kyungsoo can see, in the daylight, the entire farm. A lot of plants, trees and a barn can be seen from where he stands. Jongdae is watering the flowers.

“Ah, good morning,” he smiles to Kyungsoo. “Can you help me? I don’t want to be late.”

“I’ll be late too,” he says, but he picks up a watering can. It’s the least he can do to help. “I need a shower.”

“You can shower and change your clothes. I think you’re the same size than me and the boys. I mean, except Jongin. He’s in his puberty and he’s the tallest in this house,” Jongdae laughs. “But I don’t think you should go to work today or… maybe this month, Kyungsoo.”

“What?” Kyungsoo stops watering the plants. “I can’t—”

“What do you plan to do with Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks, slightly serious. “You have a baby in your hands now.”

“… I don’t know. He asked me to leave him in an orphanage, and to talk to his hybrid friend. But I’m not sure if his friend can help,” Kyungsoo stares at the roses. “I… I don’t know if I can leave him now.”

“Good,” Jongdae says. “I won’t let you give him to an orphanage too. They’re nice, but it’s a sad life. Chanyeol needs more than that. But you can’t keep him…”

Kyungsoo looks down.

“I wish I could, but you’re right. He deserves more,” his chest is hurting. Kyungsoo closes his eyes. “I… I’m… not…”

“You’ve witness a suicide yesterday, Kyungsoo, it’s okay to not be okay,” Jongdae says firmly and now he’s completely serious. “Stay here with the boys. Rest and think about what you going to do. If possible, try to find his friend. You can stay here as much as you want.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo says. “Because that baby burned my entire living room.”

“Breakfast,” Junmyeon screams from inside the house. They finish watering the garden and come in. It’s a different breakfast, Kyungsoo realizes. The table is full of food and someone is always asking something.

“Jongin’s tutor will be here in few minutes,” Junmyeon announces, checking the watch. “Time to go, boys.”

Jongdae wipes his mouth and gives a small peck to Junmyeon’s lips. He waves to them as he leaves, and Minseok gestures to Kyungsoo to follow him. It’s a big place. Minseok shows Kyungsoo how many plants are growing, the chicken and the bees. Kyungsoo can’t hear anything too loud; even if Minseok explains how hard is working there, it seems peaceful.

“You never did any of these things, right?” The hybrid asks, picking a small flower on the grass, so they don’t step on it. “Ah, it’s too cold lately for them. Many will die.”

“No. I’ve been sitting in a chair my whole life,” Kyungsoo says. Jongdae’s clothes fits him, but the fabric is too different than the usual, a bit too rough and, at the same time, more comfortable. “Not talking, just avoiding people… doing my work.”

“Ah, you’ll have to talk here. The plants need a good conversation. And you’ll have to walk a lot too,” Minseok smiles. “But no people to annoy you, you know. If you don’t like the outside world, this is the best place. I have a feeling that you will like it, after all.”

“Why are you talking like I’m going to stay here? My apartment is ruined, but I can rent another one,” Kyungsoo frowns.

Minseok stops walking and gives the flower to Kyungsoo.

“You see, me and the boys talked last night. About you, Chanyeol and… everything. You know he’s special, right? And you probably know that wherever you got him, it wasn’t a good place.”

Kyungsoo just nods.

“People can harm him, especially now, since he can’t defend himself. I wouldn’t let someone like you take care of him, honestly, but Jongdae said you two had a strong bond. I respect that, but even like that, I don’t think you can take care of him in the way you live right now,” Minseok says clearly. He’s not afraid of Kyungsoo. “Us three raised Jongin with difficulty and a bear is a lot more domestic than a bird. Chanyeol will be a chaotic mess soon. We’re not a regular family. Jongdae and Junmyeon aren’t a regular couple. I’m a cat and I don’t really belong to anyone, but I’m a part of their relationship too. Jongin is also a very different son, based in your human concepts. So, it wouldn’t be difficult for us to imagine you two here.”

Kyungsoo stares at the flower in his hand.

“That being said, I think you should try to picture your life here. With Chanyeol, because he’s not leaving,” Minseok continues to walk and Kyungsoo follows him. “There’s space for you two and we need another human arm to help us. I don’t stay at home all the time and Junmyeon can’t do much effort because of his weak heart. Rabbits, you see. Jongin is studying so he can go to a mixed college. We don’t want him working.”

“I… I don’t know if I can answer you right now,” Kyungsoo says, finally. “It’s been… very confusing lately.”

“I don’t expect you to answer _right now_ ,” Minseok smiles. His hair is shining under the weak sunlight. “I’m just warning you. I’m the oldest here, you see. I have lived in many places and I’ve seen many things. When I look at you… I see you need a break. Everything in nature has seasons, you know. We don’t plant anything in a waning moon, because in this moment whey won’t grow. They need to be cut, the plants, too. You need a break. You humans think only about money and time… killing yourselves slowly to have money to live a damaged life… You and Chanyeol need time to grow again.”

When they return to home, a tall and elegant woman is sitting at the table with Jongin. She bows discreetly to them.

“This is Sooyoung,” Minseok says. “She’s responsible for Jongin’s studies. Let’s not interrupt them.”

Junmyeon is sitting next a window with Chanyeol in his arms. He’s shaking keys to distract the baby.

“He drank three bottles of the mixture of seeds and milk,” he says quietly. “But he’s a good baby, laughs a lot. He doesn’t like to cry, I think. He didn’t even complain after pooping. I only noticed because of the smell.”

“We need to cover the potatoes with more soil,” Minseok warns. Junmyeon nods. “Then, we have to pick up the rest of the diapers in the barn.”

“Ah, hold him. We will be back in few hours,” Junmyeon walks to Kyungsoo, lifting Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hesitates for a second, but holds the baby tightly.

“What do I do?”

“Well, be quiet and try to make him quiet too,” Junmyeon laughs. “Jongin gets distracted easily.”

Kyungsoo watches them leave with no more words, but he’s actually terrified. He looks back at Chanyeol. He’s tucked in a fluffy pink blanket, smiling, looking up with his big eyes. Kyungsoo has no doubt it’s him – it’s the same eyes, even the same smile in his toothless mouth. The baby is round, fat, with enormous cheeks.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo mumbles. Chanyeol makes a sound, blinking. When Kyungsoo’s arm start to hurt, he sits down and put Chanyeol in his lap. He’s sleepy, making small noises; his tiny body is trying to move.

Kyungsoo notices the scar in his neck when the baby finally falls asleep. He pushes down the blanket and the chest scar is also there. Kyungsoo inspects what he can see without waking up Chanyeol. He has also a small one in his head. It has a funny shape, almost a ball. Kyungsoo looks closer and realizes it looks like a heart. He touches it.

It hits him hard, when he remembers it’s the same place.

It’s the bullet’s scar.

Kyungsoo stares at his plate during dinner. Jongdae is screeching for some reason, Junmyeon is bringing more food, Minseok is eating and Jongin is playing with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo’s mind is full, too full that seems about to explode. He doesn’t like complicated things, so he puts everything in two big options. He lifts his gaze, watches Chanyeol smiling, sitting on a baby chair.

 _First one_ , forget everything. He never had a hybrid. The past weeks were a bad dream and it’s over. Kyungsoo will rent another place while his old one will be repaired. He will go back to work and keep living like nothing happened.

 _Second one_ , Kyungsoo will stay. He will quit work and raise Chanyeol until he’s old enough to take care of himself. He will take care of the hybrid, live with these people and work in the farm.

He eats in silence, watching how they live. They sleep early – they wake up before the sun rises, so they can bring the fruits and the vegetables to the market. They eat a lot.

Kyungsoo goes to bed and he can’t sleep. He leaves the room and walks to the garden. The night is cold, too cold. He likes that. He sits in the floor and appreciates the silence and the sky.

When he wakes up in the next day, he knows what he needs to do.

“Oh, good morning, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon is sitting on the couch. “I’m afraid you’ll have to eat what’s left of the breakfast. Everybody already left… I’m the one watching Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol is in his baby chair, agitated and babbling.

“I’ll leave too,” he says. “I’ll be back in a week. I need to fix my problems.”

“In a week?” Junmyeon frowns. “Oh… okay. But Chanyeol will stay, right?”

“Yes, if you can take care of him.”

“Ah, I’m great at parenting,” he smiles. “I work in a shelter sometimes. Don’t worry about him.”

It takes two hours for Kyungsoo to arrive at Zitao’s house. It’s a fancy place, big and full of stairs. A beautiful hybrid guides him in, taking him to a room full of paintings.

“He’s eating,” the hybrid smiles. He has funny ears, slim body and pale skin. “He asked you to wait. He doesn’t like when people watch him eating because he thinks he looks ugly.”

The hybrid is mocking Zitao. Any other time, Kyungsoo would like that.

“What your name…?”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot,” he chuckles. “I’m Luhan. I live here. Tao talked about you, so in my mind I thought we had met. Forgive me.”

“No problem,” Kyungsoo whispers. He’s feeling out of place, dressed like a farmer in a fancy place like this one. The hybrid is dressed in expensive clothing and he looks like a movie star. While Kyungsoo waits, he slowly realizes he always felt like this, anyplace, anywhere – a foreigner.

“I’m sorry,” Zitao almost screams, running down the stairs. “What happened? I heard you missed work and now you’re here? It must be a disaster.”

Kyungsoo stands. Zitao approaches him, now calmer. He’s in his pajamas and they’re Gucci.

“Did you know what kind of bird Chanyeol is?”

“Yes,” Zitao nods. “A phoenix. He was the only bird in that place. They said they had an Moho, but—”

“He killed himself. Put a bullet in his head,” Kyungsoo says slow and clear. “Now, he’s a baby.”

Zitao widens his eyes.

“What… what… You,” he stutters, confused. “What happened? Is he okay?”

“Yes, I guess. He’s a healthy baby,” Kyungsoo gulps, ignoring the pain in his chest. “But he asked me to talk to his friend. I guess it was the one who was caged with him.”

“Oh, I think I remember. Do you want me to find him?”

“Yes. I also want you to find a replacement for me. I don’t plan on returning to the office. I will only handle the urgent matters, from home.”

Zitao looks at Kyungsoo as if he’s seeing the devil himself.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. I’m also planning to move in with a coworker. His name is Kim Jongdae, he’s easy to find. If you could warn my brother, I would be forever grateful. My family knows how to talk to me. They have my number.”

“Oh… this is too much,” he snorts, but he sounds confused. “Yes, I can do it. Anything else?”

“Can I stay here for the next few days? Chanyeol burned my living room.”

Zitao slaps his own face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the appointment, a few days later, Kyungsoo is already waiting for Yixing. The therapist is looking better, and he shots Kyungsoo a funny look.

“Is that… Calvin Klein ripped jeans?” He asks, smiling gently. “It looks good on you.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo shrugs. “I’m staying at a friend’s house. He lent me his clothes.”

“At a friend’s house?” Yixing blinks, taken aback – but not for long. He sits and picks up his laptop, like any other day. “Why?”

“A small fire in my apartment… an accident. It burned my living room,” Kyungsoo says. “I’m moving out.”

“Oh, I see,” Yixing nods. “Care to tell me how it happened?”

Kyungsoo sighs. Another difficult decision. If he tells the truth, he stays. If he hides what happened, he has to cease the therapy. No reason to come if he’s going to lie.

He stares at Yixing. He never actually paid much attention to his therapist; he was always in a rush to leave the place, to end the torture to being obligated to talk for an entire hour.

That’s how he sees his ears, hiding in his full hair.

Sheep ears.

“Are you a hybrid?” Kyungsoo asks, shocked.

“Oh, yes. I am,” Yixing chuckles lightly. “Only now you have noticed it?”

“Yes,” he nods, still surprised. “I thought… Hybrids couldn’t work.”

“Technically, they can’t. At least in this country. But where I come from, we can. I got a license from the government that allows me to continue my professional activities here,” Yixing says simply. “That bothers you?”

Kyungsoo takes a while to talk again.

“No,” he gulps. “Not at all.”

“So, lay down. It’s more comfortable. Do you have any news to tell me?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nods, laying down. “A few.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo returns to the farm on a Sunday. He had to help the people in charge to repairing his apartment, but he hadn’t the guts to come in and face the same spot… Kyungsoo wasn’t ready yet.

Everybody is at home.

“I swear for every divinity in this earth, I will put a sock in your food if you don’t put one in your feet, Kim Jongin,” Minseok screams from upstairs. “Look at how your shoes are! What the hell are you doing—”

Jongin throws something. Kyungsoo can’t see, standing in the living room, but he can sense it.

“Ah, those two,” Jongdae says, walking in. He’s using an apron. “Look who crawled out of their grave. Do Kyungsoo… I thought you had abandoned us.”

“No,” he nods. “I brought my things, so I can stay for a while.”

“Good,” Jongdae says, and he’s smiling with his eyes. “I will put them in the room. Now, take the apron and feed the devil you summoned up in this house.”

Kyungsoo holds the apron and he is confused until he walks into the kitchen. There’s orange goo everywhere in the room. Junmyeon is sitting at the table and next to him, Chanyeol, in his baby chair. Not a regular small baby Chanyeol, a sitting, screeching, big baby Chanyeol.

“Aaaaaaaaaaa,” Chanyeol says to Junmyeon, holding and moving a spoon up and down. “Aaaaaappp.”

Junmyeon stares at Kyungsoo.

“You said one week,” he says tiredly. “Almost a month, Kyungsoo.”

“Sorry,” he says. “What… what happened?”

“This baby happened.”

“Why is he so big?”

“He’s growing normally. He’s crawling and everything. When he starts to walk, I will quit,” Junmyeon stands. “No, I will quit right now. Take this. This is yours now. Good luck.”

Chanyeol seems to notice Kyungsoo and he increases the pace of the arms movement, hitting the table and smiling.

“Aaaaaaa!”

“Good, he knows it’s you,” Junmyeon wipes the orange goo of his face. “I’m out.”

Kyungsoo sits in the chair next to Chanyeol. He’s definitely bigger. He looks like a six months old kid – if he was human. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how hybrids look like in that age. He’s still chubby and he has two small teeth growing. He extends his arms like he wants to grab Kyungsoo.

“Are you eating?” Kyungsoo inspects the orange goo in the little pot. It’s pumpkin. “Seems tasty.”

“Aaaaaaaa,” Chanyeol answers, smiling. Kyungsoo tries to feed him a full spoon, but he can’t keep moving his arms.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says harshly. “No. Quiet.”

Chanyeol stops moving his arms.

“Now,” Kyungsoo lifts the spoon. “Look, food.”

The baby makes a long noise and Kyungsoo puts the spoon in his mouth. Chanyeol finally eats.

“See, it’s easy,” Kyungsoo says. “Now, again?”

Kyungsoo is almost finishing the bowl when Jongdae comes back.

“I can’t believe this,” he complains. “Two minutes and he already loves you. You’re in charge of his food from now on.”

“Seems easy,” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“Fuck you,” Junmyeon screams from the living room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adapting to the farm work is harder than Kyungsoo thought. Maybe it would be easier if they haven’t put Chanyeol’s crib in Kyungsoo’s tiny room. The baby is exceptionally agitated late at night and he cries early in the morning. It’s easy to stop the crying; sometimes Chanyeol just wants to be held. The problem is when Kyungsoo has to walk around the entire farm many times watering the plants and covering them. When he comes back, Chanyeol crawls to him, excited. The baby likes everyone, but he only eats if Kyungsoo is holding him.

Kyungsoo gets used to carry him around the house. Jongdae buys many toys and clothes for him, because Kyungsoo is too tired to leave the farm. He has to work in his laptop sometimes, and Jongin plays with Chanyeol to distract the baby while Kyungsoo is typing on the table. Minseok brings him coffee or tea and Junmyeon helps him with the wi-fi.

“Say Jongin,” Jongin points to himself. “Jon-gin.”

“Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii,” Chanyeol says, moving in his arm. Jongin grew significantly since Kyungsoo met him and he holds Chanyeol easily. “Ooooiiinnn”

“Okay, not working. Minseeooooook,” Jongin points to the hybrid next to him. “Min-se-ok.”

“Iiiieoooo,” Chanyeol babbles, spitting himself. “Iooooooeee!”

“You’re Chanyeol,” Jongin says. “Chan-ye-ol.”

“Shhhhhhaaaaoou,” the baby is really trying. Chanyeol is a really hardworking kid. Every time they’re playing, he tries his best. He builds high towers with cups and cans.

“Let him go, Jongin,” Junmyeon says, annoyed. “Or go play with him outside. Kyungsoo is working.”

“He’s almost walking and he can’t say a word,” Jongin complains, but stops trying. “Taeyeon says birds always talk before they walk.”

“Who’s this Taeyeon?” Kyungsoo asks, finally. It’s hard to pay attention in work when Chanyeol is around.

“She’s a youtuber who talks about hybrids. She’s a human, but she has many hybrids,” Jongin explains. He puts Chanyeol on the floor and the baby starts to crawl. “Can I put the video on?”

Kyungsoo lets him use the laptop. Chanyeol crawls until he can grab Kyungsoo’s leg, then he looks up and smiles. Kyungsoo holds him and puts him in his lap.

“Ah, that’s what you wanted, huh?” Junmyeon comes closer to caress Chanyeol’s head. His hair is now growing, many red curls everywhere. Chanyeol laughs, excited. “Can’t you give Kyungsoo a break?”

“Shhhhhhioooouu,” he says, imitating him.

“Yes, I’m Shyiou,” Kyungsoo laughs. “And you’re Shaou. What a pair.”

Jongin plays the video and a skinny blonde girl appears in the skin, sitting with a baby in his lap and a small girl standing next to her. She waves to the camera.

 _“Hello, how you’re doing, guys? I had to do another video to tell you more tips because you guys keep asking me in the comments,”_ she tries to contain the boys in her arms. The girl is quietly watching her. _“So, this video is named: ‘How to survive the first months with a baby bird’! Yaaay!”_

  
The “yaaay” is sarcastic.

  
_“I’m having different problems with my second baby bird hybrid, because Seohyun is a calm swan and Baekhyun is a humming bird and he can’t stay still,”_ there’s a focus in her tired face when she repeats. _“He can’t stay still for a fucking minute.”_

The video shows a cut of many moments while she is trying to talk and that baby doesn’t let her by trying to escape. The small girl is sitting quietly.

 _“Well, the main problems remain. They want you to feed them for a long time, they make a mess, they steal things to sleep on them and, of course, they scream and run all the time. She’s just sitting because she’s being recorded. She’s not like that at home. Seriously,”_ she lifts Baekhyun high. _“But this one is a mess. He already speaks, and he can’t even crawl. He loves colorful things and he loves cartoons. Only television can calm him for a minute.”_

She spends the next few minutes explaining her baby care routine and Kyungsoo takes notes.

_“Birds don’t like to be alone unless they’re doing something important. Remember that! They like to be independent, but never alone. Especially when they’re sleeping. Then, they like many blankets and warmness. But in the end, they sleep anywhere. Baekhyun slept while he was pooping. No kidding.”_

Kyungsoo and Jongin laugh. Chanyeol does the same.

_“Yes, some birds lose their teeth many times, so don’t be scared. Birds like high places, so be careful! They climb really high. I mean, I have a puppy at home, ah, yes, Hyoyeon is fine, boys, and she always keeps an eye on these messes. No, I didn’t forget my peacock, but Yoona was an adult when I took her home. Listen, guys. Despite the kind of bird they are, they have their own personalities. They’re amazing beings and they have their own way to be and see the world, okay? My babies will be different than yours. They both be an entire universe to be—Baekhyun! Don’t grab the camera!”_

The video ends.

“She’s an okay human,” Jongin says quietly. “She talks about hybrid’s rights, sometimes. When I go to college, I’ll study that.”

“I’m sure you will be the best at it,” Kyungsoo nods. Chanyeol was quiet while she was talking, just babbling, but now he’s moving again. He wants a hug; he must be sleepy. “Let’s go to bed?”

Chanyeol doesn’t complain. Jongin helps him to keep their things, and Kyungsoo carries Chanyeol to his crib. He sleeps as soon as his head touches the pillow. Kyungsoo watches him for a while before going to his own bed.

 

 

 

 

As the weather starts to change, Kyungsoo gets used to the farm’s work. He doesn’t do much, compared to the entire schedule of the place, but he does the heavier work. Sometimes, when he wakes up, Chanyeol is already standing on his crib, screeching and trying to escape. Minseok is the one who bathes the baby, but Kyungsoo feeds him before leaving. Jongdae likes to play with Chanyeol in the weekends, running around and carrying him, but, in the weekdays, Junmyeon is the responsible for taking care of him. He’s a good teacher and Chanyeol learns fast.

One day, Jongdae comes with a visit. It’s Zitao, getting his immaculate Testoni shoes dirty with the dust on their door. Jongin is playing outside with Chanyeol and Junmyeon is cooking. Only Minseok stays, inspecting the man suspiciously.

“We have to talk,” he says politely. “Can you come with me to the city? Your brother is waiting for us.”

Kyungsoo agrees. He takes a bath and dresses himself a bit better. They walk to Zitao’s car slowly.

“What does he want?” Kyungsoo asks impatiently.

“He wanted me to see how you’re living,” Zitao says sincerely. “And he wants to talk to you privately. He says you barely answers his calls.”

“I answer mom’s,” Kyungsoo snorts. “He’s not that important.”

“I agree,” Zitao nods. “But there’s also something that we need to discuss. I found the hybrid you were looking for.”

“Really? Where is he?”

“Canada. I mean, too far away from our reach. A collector bought him. He’s a fucking dragon hybrid, Kyungsoo. I don’t think we are going to see him again, especially you. You bought a rare hybrid, they may think you want another.”

Kyungsoo frowns. Zitao opens the car’s door.

“I’ll find a way,” Kyungsoo says. “Not now.”

“Well, if you want good news, your apartment’s repair is finished.”

“I will—” Kyungsoo starts to say, but a noise startles him. He looks back and sees Chanyeol in the ground. He stands again with difficultly and Jongin runs after him.

“Kyungshooo,” he screams, running the faster he can with his small legs. “Kyungshooo!”

Jongin catches him and holds him. Chanyeol starts to cry.

“What’s happening?” Kyungsoo runs to them. “Why is he crying?”

“He knows you’re leaving,” Jongin says while struggling to hold Chanyeol. “Calm down!”

“Give him to me,” Kyungsoo asks, exasperated. Chanyeol is crying loud, and Minseok comes to the rescue.

“No, he will cry even more when you leave,” Jongdae says in the window. “Take him from here, Minseok. Go, Kyungsoo!”

Chanyeol screams, but Minseok takes him inside. Kyungsoo takes a long breath and walks back to the car. Zitao is perplexed.

“He really is a baby,” he mumbles. “Shit…”

“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo says dryly. His heart is breaking in a million pieces. “I won’t stay long.”

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, Kyungsoo stays for two days.

The dinner with his brother is better than he expects. His family pressured Yixing to talk about Kyungsoo and the therapist told them Kyungsoo was having a “good change” while living in the farm. His brother found the nature of Kyungsoo’s new work hilarious. Kyungsoo couldn’t fall asleep at night, at Zitao’s house, because it was too silent. On the next day, he contacted a state realtor to sell his apartment. He paid two men to take the personal things from inside, but he sold the place with the remaining furniture. He comes back home in a truck.

Jongdae laughs, but helps him carry his belongings.

“Chanyeol is in a bad mood since you left,” he warns Kyungsoo. “Go talk to him.”

Kyungsoo just enters the room and Chanyeol runs to him, throwing away the toys. Kyungsoo picks him up.

“Kyungshoo,” he says happily. “Kyungshoo!”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Kyungsoo smiles. Chanyeol lays his head on the human’s shoulder. “Have you been a good boy?”

“Yesh, good boy,” he says, and he sounds like he’s pouting. “Jongin bad!”

“I’m not bad, you dumb baby,” the teenager complains. “He’s mad with me because I didn’t let him go with you.”

“Ah, I’m back now. I’m not leaving.”

Chanyeol presses his face against Kyungsoo’s neck and stays there until he falls asleep.

 

 

 

The flowers are growing, and the trees are full of fruits when Chanyeol starts to elaborate his phrases. He likes to run and he no longer sits at his baby chair. He’s still in diapers and he wants to be fed; he refuses to eat on his own.

He makes a million questions. Everybody is tired of them.

“You can’t eat this,” Junmyeon hides the chocolate bar.

“Why not?” he asks to Kyungsoo.

“It’s a dessert. You eat this after the meal,” Kyungsoo says, sitting next to him. “Do you want spaghetti?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol screams. “I like spaghetti!”

His hair is a giant red mess, because he refuses to get it cut. He likes to watch cartoons sitting at someone’s lap. Jongdae is the most recurrent victim.

“I’m sleepy,” he says, rubbing his eyes. “Take me to bed!”

“Ah, are you a prince, your majesty?” Jongdae pokes him. “Go to your bed on your own!”

The kid jumps off his lap and runs to the room without another word. Jondgae is speechless.

“If you let him do these things, he will start to do crazy shit without asking us before,” Junmyeon says, chuckling. Jongdae grins.

“At least he went to Kyungsoo’s room. If he went to ours, we couldn’t have some privacy,” he winks.

“For what? I’m going to sleep,” Junmyeon announces, leaving the room. Kyungsoo laughs.

“Disgusting,” Jongin says, shaking his head. “I’m going to bed.”

“Ah, I guess it’s just me and you,” Jongdae says. “Two coworkers spending time.”

“Actually, there’s something I want to talk to you about,” Kyungsoo says, picking up his phone. He opens a print of a bank transaction. “I put this amount in your account a few days ago. I don’t think you have noticed it.”

“I don’t have time for—” he says while reading, but then he just widens his eyes, speechless. “Motherfucking… Damn! What the hell, Kyungsoo. What is this for?”

“I sold my place. Since I live here, I thought I should repay you,” Kyungsoo says serious. “It’s for Jongin’s college.”

“Well…” Jongdae gulps. “This… this is really nice.”

“It’s just what’s right.”

Jongdae seems completely serious now, when he faces Kyungsoo.

“I’m just glad you stayed. I’m glad you chose us,” he says quietly. It’s an odd version of him. “Thanks for the money, anyway. But… I’m more grateful for finding out that you see us as your home.”

Kyungsoo is too embarrassed to answer, so he politely excuses himself and goes to his room. He is surprised when he finds Chanyeol sleeping in his bed. He’s curled against the pillow, and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to disturb him, so he just lays next to the kid and falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

In an exquisite morning, Kyungsoo is pressed against the wall by a blushing Minseok.

“Humm… what,” Kyungsoo asks confused. He was just going to the bathroom and he was attacked. He’s still in his night clothes. “… what are you…?”

“You smell nice…” Minseok says, getting dangerously close to Kyungsoo’s face. “… For a human.”

“Thanks?” Kyungsoo says and he’s genuinely scared. Junmyeon saves him, back hugging Minseok and dragging him out of the corridor.

“Minseok, my cute kitty, why don’t you go play with Jongdae,” he fake smiles. “He’s sleeping. Go wake him up in a sexy way.”

“Done,” Minseok snorts and leaves. Junmyeon seems tired.

“Jongin,” he screams, pulling Kyungsoo by the arm. “Jongin, code red! Minseok’s in heat.”

It takes few minutes for to Jongin appear. He’s hibernating and every time he leaves the room – for one hour maximum – to eat, he’s taller and stronger. Kyungsoo tries not to be jealous of hybrids’ genetics, but seeing the teenager grow a head taller just with a three-day nap is offensive.

“What?” he mumbles; he’s shirtless and he has muscles now. “I have to leave?”

“Can’t you hibernate at your human friend’s house?” Junmyeon asks, still holding Kyungsoo. Jongdae screeches somewhere. “You know it will be noisy!”

“You mean Taemin?” He rubs his eyes. “I guess I can.”

“Yes, Taemin, that’s his name,” Junmyeon nods. “I have his phone number. Go there, okay?”

“Fine,” he rolls his eyes, annoyed. “I can’t even sleep in this house.”

“Kyungsoo, you’ll have to leave,” Junmyeon says. “Take Chanyeol with you. I can’t take care of him today. You can come later, if you want, but… at night or—”

Jongdae passes by them running. And naked. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon watch, frozen in place.

“Or even later… and leave now,” Junmyeon continues. “Minseok’s heat is a two-men work and if you stay here… he’ll go after you too.”

“To where?”

“To the city. Chanyeol has never left the farm. I bet he’ll love seeing new things.”

 

 

Kyungsoo changes his clothes in a hurry and dresses a sleepy Chanyeol. Kyungsoo puts him in the backseat. Chanyeol looks like any other human kid between four and five years old. He showers and eats on his own now, but he wants people to carry him. He talks a lot and he sings every song he hears on television. He sleeps with Kyungsoo most nights, and sometimes with Jongin. He eats very fast, barely chewing and he has small teeth.

“Kyungsoo,” he complains, after they spend half an hour on the road. “Where are we going?”

“To watch a movie,” Kyungsoo says, smiling at him through the rearview mirror. “In a big screen.”

“I like movies,” he says enthusiastically. “Can I eat popcorn?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nods. “As much as you want.”

“I’m bored,” he complains. “I want to walk!”

“When we arrive, we will walk a lot, I promise,” Kyungsoo says. “Tell me what kind of movie you want to see.”

Chanyeol nods eagerly, thinking. He takes questions very seriously. Sooyoung is teaching him, now Jongin is waiting for the result of his exams, and she always tell them how much effort he puts in learning.

“I like animals, like… a lot! I like that movie with the fox and the rabbit,” he holds his teddy bear; he’s always holding that thing. Minseok tries to wash it, but Chanyeol doesn’t let anyone touch his stuffed friend. “I like the movie with the girl, too!”

“What girl?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to distract the kid.

“The girl! She works in a place where the girls take off their clothes,” Chanyeol frowns. “She wants a baby and her boyfriend doesn’t want it.”

“That sounds like an adult film,” Kyungsoo frowns too. “Did you watch it by yourself? You’re not invading Jongin’s room again, are you?”

“No,” Chanyeol says angrily. He hates to be accused of something he hasn’t done. “It was a long time ago. I was very tall back then.”

Kyungsoo skips a breath, his hands almost leaving the wheel. He gets back to his senses before he causes an accident.

“What?” He asks. “What do you mean by “back then” Chanyeol? When was that?”

“I don’t remember,” he says, pouting. “I just remember watching the movie. Can we walk now?”

Kyungsoo has to distract him until they arrive. It’s easy. Chanyeol likes to ask things. Kyungsoo always imagined himself as a smart person, but Chanyeol asks complicated things; he has to admit he has no answer, sometimes. Chanyeol is fascinated by small things and he obligates Kyungsoo to pay attention to them. Kyungsoo, now, has to learn everything from the start: why the sky is blue, where does the bubblegum come from, when do ants die…

Chanyeol wants to eat ice cream. Kyungsoo buys him a red one.

“Oh, like my hair,” he says and he eats the entire thing in seconds, staining his clothes and face. “It’s good!”

Kyungsoo cleans what he can. Chanyeol jumps to sit on his lap.

“Do you want to watch a movie first or to buy a toy?” he asks, hugging Chanyeol closer. The boy hugs him back.

“Anything!”

“You have to choose one,” Kyungsoo chuckles. “What do you prefer?”

“I don’t care!”

“Really? What do you like the most?”

Chanyeol gets distracted by another kid running through the mall.

“Humm… I like Kyungsoo,” he says suddenly. “I like being with you the most!”

Kyungsoo smiles.

“Me too,” he says softly. “If you say this to Junmyeon, he’s going to cry.”

“I love him,” Chanyeol says serious. “And I love you!”

Kyungsoo passes his fingers through the kid’s red hair.

“I love you too,” he smiles. “I love you the most.”

It’s true. Chanyeol smiles at him and Kyungsoo sighs. They watch an old Japanese animation and Chanyeol watches it with big eyes. Kyungsoo has never watched a movie like this one and he really enjoys it. He calls Zitao to warn him they’re going to visit him. Chanyeol like the movie so much that he can’t stop talking even in Zitao’s house.

“They lived in a floating castle,” Chanyeol says, waving his arms as a special effect. “And this girl is cursed, and she looks like an old lady!”

“Really,” Luhan asks, smiling. Different from most humans, he knew Chanyeol was a hybrid immediately. “And why?”

“Because of the evil witch,” Chanyeol tells him like it’s the biggest secret in the world. Zitao laughs, but he’s looking at Kyungsoo.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks.

“It’s funny,” Zitao shakes his head. “Can’t you see?”

“Clearly no,” Kyungsoo says dryly.

“Ah, Kyungsoo. You…” Zitao looks at him, grinning. “You’re… God, I can’t even describe it. You have any idea of how do you look now?”

“Like… a farmer?”

“Well, that too,” he licks his lips slowly and looks at Chanyeol dramatizing the story for Luhan. “But I wasn’t talking about your taste in clothes.”

 

 

 

 

Jongdae is sleeping with his face resting on the table and Junmyeon looks like he survived a war. Jongin makes faces at them, while eating his eggs. Chanyeol drinks enthusiastically his seed milkshake.

“Eat your pumpkin cake, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says absently, while Minseok serves him more eggs. He’s the only one in a good mood; his hair is shining, and he looks ten years younger.

“Why is Jongdae dead?” He asks, biting the straw. “If he doesn’t wake up, who is going to teach me how to ride a bike?”

“Don’t say that,” Jongin pokes the kid in the head repeatedly. “It’s not nice.”

“Stop! Kyungsoo! He’s being mean,” Chanyeol complains, rubbing the sore spot. “When I grow up, I’ll be taller than you and then I’ll hit you in the head!”

“How do you know that?” Minseok laughs, sitting next to Jongin. “He’s the tallest here.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says proudly. “I’ll be the tallest and I’ll be the big brother!”

“Awwn,” Jongin coos, smiling. “So, I’m your big brother? That’s cute. I’ll teach you how to ride the bike, then.”

“Then, who’s the dad?” Jongdae returns to life, lifting his head. “It’s me, right?”

“No,” Chanyeol munches a big piece of his cake. “Itsh Minsheoks!”

“He’s right,” the cat hybrid laughs. “And who’s the mother, Chanyeol?”

“It’s Junmyeon!”

“Eh, what about me? What am I?” Jongdae complains. “I can’t be nothing!”

“I don’t know about you,” Chanyeol shrugs; Kyungsoo holds his face and wipes his mouth. “I’m clean!”

“How about Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks.

“Kyungsoo is my boyfriend,” Chanyeol screams. Everyone laughs, except Kyungsoo.

“Ah, so young and he already has a boyfriend,” Jongin shakes his head. “I can’t even have a girlfriend myself.”

“Don’t you think you’re too young for this? You’re too short for Kyungsoo. And that’s a real problem,” Minseok pinches Chanyeol’s cheek, but the kid is angry.

“When I grow up, I’ll be very tall and handsome,” He explains, gesturing. He pretends he’s carrying something to give emphasis. “I’ll be strong and I’ll take him like this, in my arms!”

Junmyeon is almost crying of laughter. Jongdae can’t contain himself.

“Ah, you’re so full of yourself,” Jongin snorts. “How can you be so sure?”

“I just know,” he explains, playing with the straw. “Sometimes I know things. I remember…”

Jongdae stops laughing immediately.

“What do you remember, Chanyeol?” He asks carefully. “Can you tell us?”

“Stuff,” he says, nonchalant. “Like I have this scar in my neck, because they cut my head off.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, trembly. “Chanyeol…”

“Let him speak,” Jongdae shushes Kyungsoo. “How was that, Chanyeol?”

“It was a long, looooong time ago. They locked me in a place and the they put me on a big thing and there was a huuuuge cutting thing and flop! They cut my head off. They said I was a demon!”

A brutal silence takes over the table.

“… and what else do you remember?” Jongdae asks carefully, after a while.

“I don’t know, a lot of stuff,” he says, and he sound bored. “Can I get more cake?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Few weeks after Minseok’s heat, Jongin does his last exam and he comes home to teach Chanyeol how to ride a bike. Chanyeol is over excited; the weather is warm, and Kyungsoo buys him a paddling pool. On sunny Sundays, they stay next to the barn, sitting and eating while he swims in the pool.

On a bright Sunday, Jongdae decides to throw a party for Junmyeon’s birthday. Jongin and Chanyeol stay at the pool, playing and splashing water everywhere and Jumyeon sits next to them.

“Come to the water, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says, lifting his toy ship. “It’s good!”

Kyungsoo is eating pizza, and he shakes his head negatively.

“I can come,” Jongdae says. “Is there space for me?”

“No, you’re too big,” Chanyeol laughs. Jongdae pretends he’s mad and runs to the pool. Chanyeol jumps out of the pool, laughing, and, wet as he is, slips and rolls in the ground many times. No one is worried. He fell of the bike many times with no marks.

“Kyungsoo,” he screams. “My arm hurts!”

  
Junmyeon and Kyungsoo walk to him to check. His arm is twisted; Junmyeon inspects it.

“I guess we will have to immobilize it,” he says. “It’s also red, so—”  
Chanyeol screams; his arm gets redder, until it sets on fire. The other men react, but as soon as it starts, it ends with a small sound and many burning feathers flying in the air.

Chanyeol cries, hard and loud. Kyungsoo hugs him; with his arms around the kid, he notices his hands are shaking.

“Shhh, it’s over,” Kyungsoo whisper in his ear. “See, your arm is good as new now.”

“I guess it’s time for the talk,” Minseok announces solemnly.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is sitting in a chair, sniffing and listening. He looks like he’s seven, now; he’s chubby and he has tan skin. Minseok and Junmyeon gently explain about his hybridity. They talk about their differences, the fact of some of them have external traits. They explain to Chanyeol that Kyungsoo and Jongdae are human and Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo, shocked.

“So, I don’t really get hurt? Never?” He asks, staring at his hands. “Not even if it’s serious?”

“You get hurt, but you don’t die,” Minseok says. “Like it happened with your arm.”

“What if I try to?” He asks curiously and Kyungsoo walks to him, angry. Kyungsoo holds him by the shoulder and shakes him.

“Chanyeol, you can’t hurt yourself, are you listening to me?” He says, loud and harshly. “Never hurt yourself, never. Promise me you won’t do it.”

“I w-won’t,” the boy stutters, scared. “I’m sorry…”

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon puts a hand on his shoulder. “Kyungsoo, you’re scaring him.”

Kyungsoo lets him go, looking around. Everyone is looking at him; they’re scared too. Kyungsoo realizes he was never angry while he stayed at the farm. He rarely had this type of crude fear. He never bursted in anger, especially with Chanyeol.

He leaves the kitchen and goes to his room. He locks the door and sits on the bed, staring at his hands. He doesn’t know how much time goes by before he listens to the shy knocks in his door.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol asks in the other side. “Kyungsoo, I want to sleep.”

“Go sleep with Jongin,” Kyungsoo sighs. He’s feeling trapped.

“I don’t want to,” Chanyeol complains; he’s probably pouting. “I want to sleep with you.”

“You can’t. You’re too big to sleep with me.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. Go away.”

“But I want to sleep with you,” he screams. “Let me in!”

“Go away. You won’t sleep with me.”

Chanyeol screams Kyungsoo’s name at least hundred times before someone comes to collect him. Kyungsoo lets out a long breath and lays in bed, staring at the ceiling.

The door opens.

“Sorry for invading,” Jongdae’s head pops in. “But Chanyeol can’t stop crying. Can’t he sleep here?”

Kyungsoo just stares. Jongdae comes in and locks the door after him.

“Listen,” he says, rubbing his face. “I know you’re scared and we are too… and I know sometimes he can remind you of adult Chanyeol but… right now he’s just a kid, Kyungsoo. And his favorite person in the entire universe is being mean to him.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes.

“He doesn’t understand why you’re mad at him,” Jongdae says gently. “He thinks you don’t like him anymore now that he’s a hybrid. Because you know, he thinks you had no idea.”

“Let him in,” Kyungsoo says and keeps his eyes closed. When he opens them, Chanyeol is standing at the door; his eyes are red and he’s sniffing.

“Come here,” Kyungsoo taps the bed, sitting up. Chanyeol goes, but a big hesitant. “I’m sorry.”

“Do you still hate me?” He asks in a tiny voice. “Don’t hate me…”

“I don’t hate you,” Kyungsoo hugs him, placing his chin over the red mess of curls. “I couldn’t hate you. I love you, remember?”

“I love you too,” he mumbles.

“I was angry because I don’t want you to get hurt, okay? You can sleep here if you want too. But you’re a big boy now, so don’t get used to it.”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Summer months ends being too fun. Kyungsoo cancels every Yixing’s appointment, because everyone stays at home during Jongdae’s vacation. The house is extra noisy, because Jongin brings his friends, humans and hybrids. Chanyeol’s tutor brings her hybrids and there are kids running around the house all the time.

Chanyeol is growing too fast under Kyungsoo’s eyes. When he looks like he’s ten years old, he reaches Kyungsoo’s height.

In the first day of autumn, Jongin receives a letter informing him he was accepted into Law School. Kyungsoo finds Junmyeon crying like a baby on the kitchen’s door. Jongdae can’t stop smiling and Chanyeol doesn’t understand much, sitting in the lap of a grinning Minseok.

“I’m so proud of my baby,” Junmyeon sniffs. “I think my heart is about to explode.”

“Don’t say that,” Jongin slaps him, half crying and half smiling. “I would kill you if you died.”

“I can’t wait to embarrass you to your new roommates,” Jogdae says fondly. “I will tell everyone you sleep for four days without taking a shower.”

“I will never bring you to my dorm,” Jongin snorts. “I’m not dumb.”

“Is Jongin leaving?” Chanyeol asks, worried. Kyungsoo is too emotional to answer him – even if he’s trying not to tear up.

“Yeah, he’s going to be a lawyer now,” Minseok explains, playing with Chanyeol’s hair. “He will leave, but it will be a good thing.”

“Can I get his room?” Chanyeol asks sincerely. Only that makes them laugh their tears away.

The following month is a bit quiet, nostalgic. Jongin leaves after three small parties for family and friends, and Junmyeon cries for a week. Minseok is sad, too, but instead of cry, he takes four showers a day. Jongdae works a lot.

Kyungsoo works on the farm and sometimes, in the laptop. In a working evening, when Chanyeol is studying with Sooyoung and everyone else is busy, Zitao calls Kyungsoo to tell him he found a way to talk to the dragon hybrid. Kyungsoo waits until Chanyeol’s tutor leaves and then, sits him in his lap in front of the laptop.

“Are we going to watch videos?” he asks; he’s too tall to sit in other people’s lap, but he’s around twelve years old in human years and he doesn’t realize that. “Can I watch iron man?”

“No, there’s someone I want you to talk to,” Kyungsoo opens Skype. After few calls, a huge man appears on the screen.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo says politely. “Nice to meet you again.”

“Nice to see you again, Do-ssi,” the dragon hybrid says. “And how are you, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol turns his head to the side, smiling confusingly. “I’m fine, sir. You have funny hair.”

“You always say that,” the hybrid sighs. “Mine’s purple, but yours is bright red! Also, my name is Yifan.”

“Oh, Yifan,” Chanyeol smiles, nodding. “I remember you from that day on the wall.”

“Germany or China? We saw both,” Yifan laughs. “I can see you’re still chubby. How old are you now?”

“I don’t… remember. I don’t know,” Chanyeol shrugs. “I’m a kid. But a big kid. I have my own room and I know how to ride a bike.”

Yifan smiles fondly; it’s a foreign trait in his scary appearance.

“Yeah, you love bikes. But wait for the car! You’ll drive your friends crazy. Are you doing okay?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol nods, looking at Kyungsoo. “My teacher says I’m very smart and I ate a lot of pizza yesterday. Jonginnie said he’s going to bring me a gift from College and Kyungsoo and Jongdae will take me to a concert soon. I’m very happy.”

“Ah, I’m glad,” Yifan says sincerely. “You would tell me if something is wrong, right?”

“Nothing is wrong. I mean, Minseok says I can’t feed the ants sugar because they come to our house, but they’re hungry! That’s wrong, right?”

“I guess it is,” Yifan laughs. “You never change…”

“How are you?” Chanyeol asks.

“I’m fine, better than last time we were together. I can’t talk much, but they treat me nicely here.”

“Oh, okay,” Chanyeol nods, comprehensive. “Bye.”

“I miss you, little fella.”

“I miss you too,” the kid says enthusiastically. “I don’t know why, but I do.”

“Let me talk to your friend now,” Yifan says. Chanyeol jumps off Kyungsoo’s lap and runs to the kitchen; he’s always hungry and he can smell the apple pie Junmyeon is baking.

Kyungsoo watches him go. He’s so big now, it happened in the blink of an eye. He’s still an exaggerated, funny kid, that likes to run and sing, but he’ll be a teenager soon.

“Listen, I don’t have much time, so I’ll be brief,” Yifan sighs. “Chanyeol may survive anything physically, but his heart is very fragile. He gets hurt easily. If you can’t take care of him, don’t pretend you can.”

“I’ve been with him since he was reborn,” Kyungsoo says easily. “Taking care of him it’s all I do.”

“Good. But that doesn’t make me forget how we met.”

Kyungsoo looks down; he’s deeply embarrassed.

“I know.”

“He likes music instruments, teddy bears and he hates to be abandoned. He cries easily, but all he needs is a good perspective to recover. If it’s cold, give him extra blankets. He’s afraid of loud noises.”

“I also know that.”

“Good,” he says, a bit tired. “Take him to watch the sight from high places. Bye.”

Kyungsoo stayed in the same spot for a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol “teenager’s years” were a chaotic mess.

First, he hadn’t had a stable pace of growing. He could spend a month looking fourteen and suddenly suffers a growth spurt and leave the room a head taller in the next day. One day, they were all hanging out in the kitchen when he woke up.

“What’s good for breakfast?” Said a voice that sounded like a demon emerging from the depths of hell. Junmyeon almost cut his finger off, Minseok turned scared, Jongdae jumped in his chair and Kyungsoo brought down the newspaper that was in front of his face, shocked.

A lanky, tall, skinny boy with Chanyeol’s face (and ears) was standing on the kitchen.

“What the fuck just happened to you,” Jongdae asked, incredulous.

“I slept for two days apparently,” he said with his deep-ass voice pointing a finger to Kyungsoo’s newspaper. “What day is today, really?”

“After seeing you, I’m not sure,” Junmyeon said, going back to cut the carrots.

Second, his habits changed completely. He spent most part of his days locked in his room, only leaving to eat and to study. Sooyoung informed them she was teaching him different languages and a bit of music theory, but only what she knew; she convinced them to hire a music teacher.

“An artist between farmers,” Jongdae laughed in the middle of their cards’ game. “Kyungsoo, your turn.”

“Let him be,” Minseok said, waiting for Kyungsoo. “I’ve heard him singing and playing, he’s good. He even records things on his laptop.”

“How do you know if he’s good? None of us know about these singing stuff,” Junmyeon pointed. “Kyungsoo! It’s your turn.”

Kyungsoo analyzed his cards.

The third problem was his attitude. He was a sweet boy, nice and caring, but he put a distance between him and the adults. Maybe it was a teenager thing, but Kyungsoo missed the tiny boy who liked to hold hands and showed him absolutely anything with excitement.

Kyungsoo now, stares at a closer version to the Chanyeol he met almost a year ago, but at the same time, it feels like he’s seeing a stranger.

“So, you don’t want to do the exams now?” Minseok asks, after his music teacher warned him about the dates. “In a few months you’ll look way older than the college boys. Don’t want to try now?”

“No,” Chanyeol laughs. He looks like any other eighteen year old who believes they know everything. “I’m good. I’ll upload videos now, and I’ll try to record music professionally when I can produce better stuff.”

“I don’t know half of the things we bought,” Jongdae says. “I’m not familiarized with sound technology, but now it’s a personal thing. I’ll learn too.”

“It’s important that old people learn new things,” Chanyeol says, pretending to be serious. Jongdae throws the first thing he sees in the hybrid’s direction. The book almost hits Minseok.

“What the fuck,” Minseok complains. “Who’s the adult between you two?”

“I’m not that old,” Jongdae pouts. “I have the same age as Kyungsoo and you never call him old.”

Chanyeol turns his neck quickly to take a look at Kyungsoo, who’s calmly typing in his laptop. “He’s…” Chanyeol mumbles. “He’s aging well.”

“You mean not aging at all,” Junmyeon grunts. “I can’t believe I look older than a human.”

Minseok is grinning and he stays like this until everybody left but Kyungsoo.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, looking over his glasses to stare at the cat hybrid.

“Nothing,” Minseok laughs. “I think you look cute when you’re oblivious. It was okay when he was a kid, but he’s maturing soon, you know that, right?”

 

 

Kyungsoo knows that. He thinks he knows that very well until Jongdaes shows him Chanyeol’s laptop; he calls it an “intervention”, and waits until they’re alone to start showing the screen.

“It’s the same laptop from one year ago, I’m glad he didn’t ruin it, but…” Jongdae shows him two file folder. “They have a password, but I can access everything after I installed my virus.”

He clicks in the first. Dozens of videos appear in no specific order.

“It’s porn,” Jongdae announces.

“I can see that,” Kyungsoo says dryly. “So what? He’s a teenager. We’ve all been there.”

“Yes, I’m not judging,” Jongdae laughs. “But I think it’s curious that he has fifty-three videos of hybrids fucking humans.”

“He has a kink,” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Also, a very regular kink.”

“Ah, I think he has a more specific kink,” Jongdae says and he opens the other file this time. “I always felt like we shouldn’t give him a phone with a good camera, but now I know why.”

There are hundreds of pictures of Kyungsoo. Some of them are casual, and others are taken from an odd angle. He has many of just body parts, like calves or neck.

“I wonder… why… he put those files together…” Jongdae says, pretending to be intrigued. “What a mystery.”

Kyungsoo slaps his head. Jongdae whines.

 

 

 

 

“And what happens, when he’s old enough, Kyungsoo?” Yixing’s soothing voice asks. “What choice is left?”

“I don’t have plans,” Kyungsoo says sincerely, staring at ceiling. “I’ll return to work. I just lost one year of my life.”

“Do you… Why did you choose this verb, “lose”? Do you think you lost something?”

“Yeah,” he nods to no one. “I lost many things.”

“Is it bad?”

“No.”

“Do you miss your old life?”

“Sometimes.”

“That’s the reason you consider going back to your job?”

“No.”

“Then, what’s the reason?”

“I don’t know. I know things aren’t going to be the same, but I would like to try and see if I could still fit into my old routine.”

“You desire to be sure.”

“… I think so,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I’m not sure of anything. Do you remember what you we talked about on my birthday?”

“Ah, no. Tell me.”

“It was about Saturn. I was going through a Saturn return.”

“Oh, of course.”

“I think it’s about to end.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They’re eating pizza and watching tv when Chanyeol asks.

“I want to go to a concert in the city on the weekend. Can I go by myself?”

“No,” Junmyeon says resolutely. “Someone has to go with you.”

“I know how to drive,” Chanyeol says exasperated. “I have a license!”

“Yeah, and it has Park Chanyeol on in, so it’s a lie,” Jongdae says absently, watching the movie. “You’re a Kim.”

“I can take him,” Kyungsoo says, trying to be calm about it. Minseok looks at him curiously and Jongdae lifts an eyebrow. It’s no secret that Kyungsoo was avoiding being alone with Chanyeol. He’s definitely an adult now, and he walks around with clothes of his own, because even Jongin’s can’t fit him anymore. Kyungsoo shares his entire wardrobe with three people. “I’ll have to visit my mother. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Chanyeol smiles brightly.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. I love you.”

“Don’t bribe him,” Minseok sighs. “He’s taking advantage of you.”

“I wish it was like that,” Chanyeol says slowly and Kyungsoo’s face burned.

Jongdae laughs loudly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the morning of Friday, Junmyeon gets sick. He feels a pain in his chest and needs to rest. It’s a bit serious; Jongin calls home worried when he finds out. Jongdae brings a doctor. Junmyeon is obligated to rest for at least one week. Kyungsoo stays with him while Minseok does his work.

“I’m so bored,” Junmyeon complains. He’s lying in bed and he looks as pale as the blanket. “You’re the worst at entertaining me.”

“I never said I was good,” Kyungsoo shrugs. “But unfortunately, I will be here for a while.”

Junmyeon snorts. He’s fairly okay, but he seems very tired.

“I’m sorry for ruining your date with Chanyeol,” he says quietly.

“You ruined nothing,” Kyungsoo affirms. “Also, it wasn’t a date. There will be lots of concerts in the future.”

“Well, I wasn’t talking about that, he looked like he was lying anyway,” Junmyeon grins. “I just think you two need time alone to… discuss things. It’s about time to you two have the talk.”

“The talk?”

“Yeah. About how he ended up here… how you two ended up here. About… the nature of your relationship.”

Kyungsoo turns his chair to the side, so he can support his arm on the window. It’s cold, but he likes it, somehow. He has no intention of having a deep conversation in a delicate moment.

“Kyungsoo, he’s an adult. He will understand. He loves you so much,” Junmyeon sighs. “He asks us about you and we can’t say much. It’s your decision.”

“I don’t think you should be talking right now,” Kyungsoo says dryly. “You’re sick. Rest.”

Junmyeon stays in silence for about half an hour. He looks sleepy, but he also wants to talk and there’s nothing Kyungsoo can do about that.

“Listen, Kyungsoo. I’m getting old. Rabbits don’t live as much as cats or, of course, bears. My maturation was so quickly I didn’t remember my child years. Of course, as a rabbit hybrid, I wasn’t planned to have a childish purpose,” he chuckles. Kyungsoo stares at him, serious. “If I died today, I would have died happy. I lived such a good life! Many humans like you would kill to be in my skin… And my life was good because I had people who I loved and cared for. I lived a different life than the one planned for beings like me, and I don’t mind at all. I don’t see any difference between you and me besides few genetic traits.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo says sincerely.

“Then act like it,” Junmyeon smiles. “He deserves that and you too. Maybe you need him more than he needs you.”

They cease the conversation. Junmyeon sleeps and Kyungsoo sleeps too, in his chair; the wind is strong and he’s tired, so it’s easy.

He wakes up in the next day in the couch. He has no time to think about how he got there; Jongdae takes Junmyeon to the city with Minseok’s help, so they can investigate his sickness further. Kyungsoo assumes the entire work at the farm by the morning. He sleeps during the evening, too tired to do anything else, and, when he wakes up, Chanyeol already cooked dinner.

Kyungsoo inspects the table.

“It’s a lot of food…” he mumbles. “Did you cook this in your own?”

“Well, you’ve decided to do the entire work on your own too,” Chanyeol laughs; he’s using a jumper in the kitchen, of course. “So, yeah. I did.”

“When did you learn to cook this?” Kyungsoo can’t believe his eyes. “Is this onion soup?”

“Yes, I knew you would like it,” Chanyeol smiles. “The boys are going to come back soon… I think everyone deserves a nice dinner…”

“ _The boys_?” Kyungsoo laughs. “I thought you left with them. What about the concert?”

Chanyeol picks a dirty pan and cleans it slowly – he’s thinking, because he’s not normally this meticulous while doing the dishes.

“There was no concert. I just want to go to the city on my own,” he says, oddly smiling.

“Aren’t you too old to lie about these things?”

Chanyeol laughs, shaking his head.

“Now, I’m too old? You generally treat me like a kid,” he points, lifting one eyebrow. “I just wanted to have privacy…”

“Well, I think you’re a grown up. I used to put your shoes on when your feet were smaller than my hand and now you use clown shoes,” Kyungsoo snorts. “Let me help you with the dishes.”

Kyungsoo tries to take a plate from Chanyeol’s hands, but he raises it high in the air.

“No, sit down and eat,” he says, smiling fondly – a contrast with his authoritarian tone. Kyungsoo frowns, feeling challenged. It’s not just because of the height humiliation; it was something… familiar. A memory.

They have done this before.

Chanyeol places the plate graciously on the sink and turns to him. It’s a mixed feeling: this Chanyeol looks exactly like the one Kyungsoo first met, but he’s a lot younger in his eyes.

“Chanyeol…” he whispers, quietly. Chanyeol holds his shoulders gently and bends down to kiss him.

This time, Kyungsoo kisses back timidly. Chanyeol parts the kiss. He looks like he’s in pain.

He touches his head and Kyungsoo doesn’t have to look twice to know where he’s touching. He walks back, hesitantly and picks a chair. He’s calculating the right distance.

He sits and looks up to Kyungsoo.

“You…” Chanyeol says, serious. “In a suit. A place… not here.”

Kyungsoo can’t react.

“I don’t… I don’t understand…” Chanyeol says, rubbing his head, messing with his hair. “My head. It blows.”

He looks at Kyungsoo, and his eyes are mixed with confusion and fear. Kyungsoo takes a long breath.

“We have to talk,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol shakes his head, still confused. He stands and walks away, running to the garden. Kyungsoo follows him, but he knows Chanyeol doesn’t have anywhere to go; he chases the hybrid in silence. He can’t leave Chanyeol alone, but he doesn’t feel like he should talk.

Chanyeol stops walking and they’re standing in the middle of the garden. It’s too cold to be outside, at night, with no jacket, but Kyungsoo can’t feel nothing but fear.

“Listen,” he tries, walking slowly. “I have things to tell you.”

Chanyeol lifts his head, looking up. The stars are beautiful even in a sad night like this one.

“I’m sorry I haven’t told you about your previous life,” Kyungsoo says. “I… didn’t know how to tell you about it. You were in pain and I wanted you to be happy this time.”

“Why were you there?” Chanyeol asks harshly. He doesn’t spare Kyungsoo a look. “Why did I do that?”

“You… I… I bought you,” Kyungsoo says and his heart hurts deeply. “Actually, my brother did. I chose you. I took you to live with me… but… you were old, and I was… I didn’t… want you in that… moment.”

Seeing Chanyeol now, Kyungsoo understands every little thing that went wrong.

He put Chanyeol in his life with no intention of listening to the hybrid’s true feelings. He bought Chanyeol like a thing and pretended it wasn’t like that. He wanted Chanyeol badly, but when the hybrid wanted him back, Kyungsoo was repulsed by it. Chanyeol was probably tired; he was captured, caged and hurt by many people, many times – Kyungsoo’s treatment was, after all, a way of killing him. The gun was just an accessory.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo whispers. “I love you.”

Chanyeol is crying, of course. He avoids looking at Kyungsoo and gulps, closing his eyes.

“I wish I could change the past, but I can’t. I… I’m glad I could give you a better life, but I don’t expect you to forgive me,” Kyungsoo looks down. “I can’t fix what I… humans have done to you.”

“What do you want from me?” Chanyeol finally turns to him. His face is wet and red. “Please, don’t lie. You can’t keep breaking my heart over and over again.”

Kyungsoo rubs his own eyes. He’s crying.

He can’t remember the last time he cried.

“I just want you to be happy,” he says.

“What for?” Chanyeol walks closer. “So you can feel less guilty about everything?”

“No, I don’t mind feeling guilty,” Kyungsoo manages to say. His voice is shaky, and the cold wind isn’t helping him. “I just… I just… I didn’t plan to… but I guess now, your happiness is my purpose. I gave up… everything else. I—”

Chanyeol does exactly the same gesture from the kitchen, but this time, the kiss tastes like salt.

“…I love you too,” Chanyeol says against his lips. “But we need to be in the same page. I don’t care about the past, as long as you don’t hide anything from me… I don’t… I don’t like to remember how…”

By the way he touches his head, Kyungsoo understands what he means.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says – because what else can he do?

“Do you think of me as a bad thing?” Chanyeol asks, gulping. “Was I a burden in your life?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says smiling, shaking his head. “You’re an oasis in a desert. You’re… Am I a bad memory? Does it hurt to be here with me now?”

“No,” Chanyeol smiles too. “But it’s good to know why you’re always on my mind.”

Chanyeol hugs him tightly; his skin is flaming hot now, making the cold weather look like a small detail. Kyungsoo can see the stars clearly, when he closes his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s awkward.

To confess to someone and then… decide a life together.

“I don’t want to leave,” Chanyeol almost whispers. They’re both in his room and they have to be quiet, because the rest of the house is sleeping – Junmyeon needs to rest, too. “I’m… I’m good at what I’m doing right now.”

“Learning music?” Kyungsoo asks. He’s been sitting at the corner of Chanyeol’s bed.

“I’m actually writing and selling songs,” Chanyeol says, a bit embarrassed. “They don’t care I’m a hybrid. Most of them don’t know it. I feel like I can do things better on my own.”

“Ah, that’s nice,” Kyungsoo mumbles. The hybrid is sitting just next to him.

“I’ve got some money. I was going to town to buy you something,” he says, face red as his hair. “But… we… huh, I could take you to dinner, instead. What do you think?”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “You don’t have to do anything for me, you know? I’m happy if you’re happy too.”

“I’m wooing you,” he snorts.

“Ah.”

“Ah?”

“What do you want me to say?” Kyungsoo turns to him, chuckling. Chanyeol passes an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer. Kyungsoo lets him press their foreheads together.

“I want you to say if you want this,” Chanyeol murmurs, their noses touching. “I want you to stay with me. I want you to choose us.”

Kyungsoo is out of breath.

“Yes,” he nods timidly. It’s no sacrifice. He loves Chanyeol. He loves his family. He loves the farm.

Chanyeol holds his face with both hands and kisses him. It’s a firm kiss and that makes Kyungsoo realize he is no longer trying to resist.

It’s hard to admit, but Saturn won.

Kyungsoo lets the hybrid lay him down; it’s a level of intimacy he is no longer used to, and he has to calm himself down. Chanyeol kisses him again softy, as a distraction to take their clothes off. Sometimes, they have to stop the kissing, but it’s worth it. Everything feels light, with a taste of freedom. Kyungsoo touches the scars in Chanyeol’s chest and neck, carefully; Chanyeol is too busy looking at him to stop anything.

“What do we do now?” Kyungsoo asks quietly.

“Honestly, I don’t care,” Chanyeol smiles, resting his body on Kyungsoo’s. “I mean, there’s a lot of things I want to do, but… being with you is more important.”

Kyungsoo rubs his scalp, fingers passing through the red curls easily. He knows they’re both too excited and too scared about this, so they just stay there and breath easily until they’re calm enough to do anything.

Chanyeol sits up carefully and shakes his head.

“Please don’t judge me,” he says, and his long arm reach his nightstand. Kyungsoo snorts when he sees the half empty bottle of lube. “You know, just because I use it for hydrating my skin and avoiding dark circles under my eyes.”

“Yes, of course,” Kyungsoo smiles, pulling him down for a kiss. He hears the small thump of the bottle hitting the ground and he gasps when he feels Chanyeol’s hands touching him. It wasn’t embarrassing to be seen naked by him; there’s nothing new. But being touched with intention, their legs rubbing lightly and his mouth ghosting his skin…

“Can I?” Chanyeol asks, his fingers tracing the entire length of the human’s cock. When Kyungsoo nods, he presses their bodies together, so he can hold both of them at the same time. Kyungsoo shuts his eyes and he’s aware that his body is shaking. “Ah… it’s just me.”

Kyungsoo kisses him, just to find a reason to avoid talking; it doesn’t _feel_ like them. The wet noises, the pressure, the sweat… Kyungsoo pushes his tongue insistently against Chanyeol’s and he can feel how the hybrid is moving his hips by reflex, too drunk in the overstimulation to jerk them off properly.

That’s what makes Kyungsoo lose his mind. He grabs a handful of Chanyeol’s hair and pulls it when he comes, breaking their kiss.

“Shit,” the hybrid growls and he doesn’t let go of his grip, just watching how Kyungsoo whimpers during his bliss. “The things I would do to you…”

Kyungsoo can’t really talk, so he bats Chanyeol’s hand away. Kyungsoo holds his cock roughly and appreciates how Chanyeol hides his face on the human’s neck instinctively. This way, Kyungsoo can feel the exact moment the orgasm hits Chanyeol, by his breathing and his goosebumps.

Chanyeol laughs.

“What,” Kyungsoo smiles, trying to look at him.

“Nothing,” he lifts his head, smiling. “We need to take a bath. Look at you, you’re so dirty.”

Kyungsoo kicks him lightly. Chanyeol reacts exaggeratedly to it, whining.

“You don’t give me orders,” Kyungsoo says.

“Oh, yes, I don’t,” Chanyeol agrees, nodding. “But I can convince you. I’m very persuasive.”

“Are you going to pout?”

“No, I’m going to help you, I’ll scrub your back,” he whispers, leaning in. “Gently. I bet you will like it.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, “I hate how it sounds sexy to my ears.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin is back home to hibernate during the coldest week of the year. He’s tall and broad, no longer resembling the scrawny boy who used to carry Chanyeol as a baby. Junmyeon stays with him, because he’s still resting. Minseok disappears for days like a street cat and Jongdae intercalates between working and taking care of his sleepy hybrids. Everything feels calm and quiet.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol work in the farm, and when they’re done, they sit by the window under a thick blanket to watch the white sky and the freezing flowers. Kyungsoo makes hot cocoa for both of them, but Chanyeol insists in drinking from Kyungsoo’s mug; Kyungsoo thinks it’s just an excuse to make him sit on the hybrid’s lap.

“Don’t make me spill,” Kyungsoo warns him, while holding the mug. Chanyeol sips a little, then licks his lips.

“It’s good,” he smiles, laying his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “So you know what would be even better? A kiss.”

“But now you only have the hot cocoa,” Kyungsoo says and then drinks the beverage slowly to prove his point.

“Ah, so mean,” he smiles. “But I guess that’s how humans are.”

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo says, looking up. “We’re mean and we fall in love with fire chickens.”

“I’m not a fir—Wait. You’re saying you love me, right?”

“Maybe. Are you a fire chicken?”

“I could be. I mean, if you’d love me, of course.”

Kyungsoo snorts and helps Chanyeol to drink the hot cocoa again.

“You don’t have to be anything,” he says, almost whispering. “I’ll love you anyway.”

Chanyeol smiles, holding him tighter under the blanket. Kyungsoo can’t feel the cold anymore.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> I hope the person who wrote this prompt enjoyed the reading and everyone else too. This was my first hybrid AU fic and I loved the idea... It was dropped and I claimed, I was a pinch hitter and I was really worried about how it would be, because I wanted the OP to be satisfied. 
> 
> The title comes from Matchbox Orchestra, I forget - the main reason I wrote this story.


End file.
